Malédiction
by Para-San
Summary: Un Moldu est mordu par un loupgarou et doit vivre avec sa lycanthropie dans mon monde nonmagique. Ses parents, épuisés, confient sa garde à... deux sorciers, qui doivent mettre leurs différents de coté... Mais quelle est cette Malédiction qui tombe sur l'
1. Chapter 1

Malédiction

Chapitre 1

L'histoire que je vais vous compter semble incroyable. Impossible. Et pourtant… C'est la mienne. Vous me verriez dans la rue, vous ne verriez pas ce que j'ai de différent. Et pourtant… Je suis un loup-garou. J'aimerais être un jeune hommes comme les autres, plaisanter avec mes amis, aller dans une école normale… Mais voilà, je ne peux pas. Parce que j'ai des responsabilités. Envers moi, et envers les autres. Parce que je suis un danger pour la société. Au début, je ne croyais pas ce qui m'arrivais. On s'entends, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars de 17 ans apprends qu'il est un danger potentiel pour les gens, pour ses amis, pour sa famille, et pour lui-même. J'étais heureux avant ça.

Laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appel Thomas Singerl et j'ai 17 ans. J'étais un gars ordinaire, avant d'aller faire du camping avec mes parents. Vous savez… Le genre de gars qui aime s'amuser, sortir avec ses amis, draguer les filles… Bon, un peu de drogue de temps en temps aussi, mais quel ado ne le fais pas de nos jours ? (Nd/a : MOI). Je vivais avec ma famille dans une maison uni familiale en banlieue de la grande ville. Vous savez, les maisons toutes identiques les unes des autres, la pelouse de la même couleur que celle du voisin… C'était chez moi. C'était ma vie. Mon père est réparateur d'ordinateur et ma mère est esthéticienne. J'ai un jeune frère nommé Bruno. Je l'adore, même si quelques fois il me tombe sur les nerfs. Le pauvre a 6 ans(oui, mes parents l'ont eu tard… Ou plutôt, c'est moi qu'ils ont eu tôt) et ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive. J'avais une vie normale. Ouais, normale… Il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité. Il me semble que ma vie a tellement changer maintenant que ça vaut plus la peine de continuer.

C'était pendant les vacances d'été et mes parents avaient enfin leur congé. On avait prévu d'aller faire du camping sauvage pendant 4 jours. Vous savez, sauvage… Au bout milieu du bois, avec une tente, une glacière et interdiction d'emmener nos jeux vidéos. Pour les toilettes, un certain bouleau a eu ma visite très souvent. Sans rancune, vieux frère à feuilles. Mes parents voulaient qu'on « prenne » l'air, que l'on sorte de nos habitudes. En d'autres mots, ils voulaient nous tuer.

Malheureusement, malgré 15 ans de mariage heureux, mes parents ont choisis CETTE nuit-là pour se disputer. Alors moi, comme j'en avais marre, je suis sorti prendre l'air, comme ils le souhaitaient si ardemment. La lune était pleine et ronde, et elle brillait au milieu des étoiles. J'étais au milieu des arbres, sur un petit sentier de petites roches, quand j'ai entendu le cri. Pas un cri humain. Un cri animal. Un cri effroyable. Le genre de cri que tu ne veux pas entendre, et quand tu l'entends, il reste gravé dans ta mémoire, surgissant la nuit dans tes rêves comme une araignée rampante. Je me suis dis que la bête était loin, que je ne craignais rien. Ayant une envie urgente, j'ai décidé de faire une pause-bouleau afin de me soulager. C'est là que je l'ai vu. La bête. Le monstre. Dites ça comme vous voulez. La créature démoniaque qui a ruiner ma vie. Je l'ai vu, a quelques mètres de moi. Gigantesque. Effrayant. Le poil redressé, les crocs sortis, un filet de bave, les yeux jaunes et vitreux. En tant que garçon de 17 ans, ce qui est plutôt idiot en temps normal, mon premier réflexe a été d'essayer de l'aveugler en urinant. Mauvaise idée. Ma deuxième erreur ce soir-là fut de partir en courrant alors que mes pantalons étaient encore par terre. Non mais faut tu être con…

Lorsque j'ai ressentit la morsure, j'ai hurler. Hurler comme si la vie me quittait à chaque seconde qui passait. J'ai entendu un coup de feu. La bête a fait volte face, a dévisager mon père, puis est parti en courrant comme si elle n'était pas blessée. Mon père m'a aidé à me relever. La blessure saignait abondamment, ce qui est normal puisque j'avais été mordu par une bête adulte et énorme. Mon père m'a ramener au campement, ma mère m'a fait un bandage rapide, et ensuite on a tout abandonné sur place pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que l'on pouvait perdre tant de sang. J'étais certain que j'allais mourir. Les médecins m'ont fait passé des tests afin de vérifier si je n'avais pas contracté la rage, mais l'animal semblait ne transporter aucune maladie. De retour chez moi, j'étais traité en petit prince. Mes amis m'emmenaient des cadeaux et Arianne, la belle Arianne, était venue jusque chez moi prendre de mes nouvelles. Vous savez, LA fille de l'école, celle qui fait tourner la tête de tous les mecs, qui est belle comme un ange, sexy comme une mannequin de Playboy et hypocrite comme une hyène… Mais bon, que voulez-vous, la fille belle et fine, ça existe pas !

J'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite. J'étais persuadé que toute cette histoire était belle et bien terminée. Deux semaines plus tard, il ne restait qu'une vilaine cicatrice sur mon épaule. Un mois après cette nuit fastidieuse, je m'étais couché le cœur léger, heureux d'être au chaud dans mon lit, et loin de tous ces loups sanguinaires. Je me suis réveillé à 5 km et demi plus loin, dans une forêt, mes vêtements en lambeaux. Autour de moi, des arbres déracinés, des animaux éventrés. Le carnage, l'horreur. J'avais mal partout, comme si chaque muscle, chaque vertèbre de mon corps avait changer de place. Je suis retourné à l'hopital. Ils m'ont dit que je devais être somnambule, un post-traumatisme du à l'attaque dont j'avais été victime. Un mois plus tard, le même scénario. C'est là que j'ai commencer a comprendre. J'étais terrifié, et légèrement sceptique. On s'entends, je viens d'un monde où les monstres et la magie, c'est seulement au cinéma. Et là, je devenais… Un loup-garou. A l'hôpital, on m'a enfermer en psychiatrie. J'étais hystérique et étrangement, plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il fallut 5 infirmiers pour me retenir. Ils m'on injecté un sérum afin que je m'endorme. A mon réveil, j'étais attaché, et il y avait deux hommes à mon chevet. Deux étrangers. Mes yeux se sont rivés à ceux de l'individu le plus près de moi. Des yeux ambrés, d'une couleur indéfinissable et magnifique. Des cheveux châtains mi-long, l'air fragile et malade, des cernes grosses comme des valises sous les yeux, a peu près 25-27 ans. Il me fit un petit sourire triste en me voyant réveillé.

-Tout va bien, Thomas… Nous allons t'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ta condition.

A suivre…

Alors ? Je me demandais ce qui arriverais si un MOLDU se faisait mordre par un loup-garou… Voilà le thème de ma fic, en résumé… Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouver, l'étranger décrit est Remus Lupin. Pour le second, attendez au chapitre 2 pour savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Tout va bien, Thomas… Nous allons t'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ta condition.

Je me levai de mon lit à la vitesse de l'éclair, vitesse qui m'étonna moi-même et me donna légèrement le tournis.

-Docteur ! Je veux comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je vous jure que je suis pas fou ! Piquez-moi pas encore, je hais ce liquide, je veux pas repartir !

-Docteur ! s'exclama le deuxième homme avant de pouffer de rire. T'a entendu ça Lupin ? Docteur ! « Attention s'il vous plait, on demande le Dr Lupin au bloc opératoire, le Dr Lupin au bloc opératoire ! ».

-Oh, tais-toi un peu ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi !

-Bon, très bien… bougonna t'il. C'est bien parce que Dumbledore t'a chargé de cette mission et que je suis là uniquement pour m'assurer que tu n'aille pas trop loin et fasse des conneries !

-Ou qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on choisit pour les missions de garde du corps…

-Parce que t'a tellement mauvais caractère que personne ne veut t'approcher !

-…Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Si le premier, ce Lupin, était sympathique et plutôt beau garçon malgré ses valises sous les yeux, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son compagnon. Un visage trop froid, le teint cireux, les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles en devenaient blanches, des yeux noirs comme de l'encre, les cheveux noirs aux épaules mais qui semblaient graisseux et sales comme si leur propriétaire ne connaissait pas le shampoing( ce qui était très probable a son air), tout de noir vêtu ce qui le faisait paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Tout le contraire du Lupin, qui paraissait petit et fragile avec ses vêtements usés et de couleur brune et beige. A se demander comment j'avais pu le prendre pour un médecin…

-Si vous n'êtes pas docteur, vous êtes quoi ? demandais-je avec méfiance. C'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Qui vous êtes ?

-Une question à la fois, jeune homme. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et voici Severus Snape. Nous sommes là pour vous mettre au courrant de certaines choses concernant votre lycanthropie.

-TU es là pour lui dire, Lupin. Moi je suis là pour superviser et m'assurer que tu ne fasse pas tout foirer comme l'imbécile que tu es.

-Merci de cette marque d'amitié, mais tu es prié de te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Bon, Thomas… Nous sommes ici en mission pour Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de Grande Bretagne et directeur de Poudlard…

-Sorcier ? Vous vous moquer de moi ? Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Merlin l'Enchanteur et la Fée des Étoiles ?

-…Je suis Merlin et tu es Miss Star, Lupin.

-Oh la ferme toi.

-T'a pas d'ordre a me donner, Lupin.

-Non Thomas, nous sommes tous deux des sorciers. Je suis pour le moment sans emploi, et Severus est Professeur de potion…

-MAÎTRE des potions, Lupin, MAÎTRE.

-…Bon, maître des Potions à Poudlard et directeur des Serpentard.

-C'est du n'importe quoi ce que vous me dite ! dis-je avec colère. Bon, qui vous a payer pour me faire cette mauvaise farce ? Vous allez essayer de me convaincre que la magie existe en sortant votre petite baguette en bois d'églantier et en faisant sortir de la lumière ? Est où, votre caméra ? C'est quoi ? Drôle de vidéo ? Les Gags du Gala Juste pour rire ? C'est quoi, pourquoi vous êtes là, et sortez pas encore vos salades de sorciers, la magie ça existe pas !

Lupin me regarda avec tristesse avec que Snape se massait les temples douloureusement.

-Oh ces Moldus… marmonna t'il. Ils me donnent mal à la tête.

-Dumbledore nous l'avait dit que ce ne serait pas évident, fit Lupin doucement.

-Non mais quelle mission aussi ! Il aurait pas pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, il fallait que ce soit nous qu'on envoie expliquer à un louveteau quelle sera sa vie ! Je suis maudit. Ma vie est un enfer. Et tout ça, s'est de TA faute.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi c'est ma faute ?

-Parce qu'a chaque fichue mission, il faut que Dumbledore nous fasse travailler ensemble ! Et ce, depuis des années ! Donc, comme je dois me coltiner ta bonne humeur et ton éternel sourire niais, ma vie est un enfer depuis des années !

-Désolé que la mort de mes amis me mette d'office en équipe avec toi. Je continuerais bien a faire équipe avec Peter, s'il n'en restait plus qu'un doigt. Je ferais bien équipe avec James, mais lui aussi il est mort. Et je ferais bien équipe avec Sirius, mais c'est un traître et il fréquente présentement les Détraqueurs à Azkaban.

-Raconte tes problèmes à quelqu'un d'autres, Lupin… Je suis pas ton psy.

-VOUS POURRIEZ ARRÊTER 5 SECONDES AVEC VOS HISTOIRES DE MAGIE ? NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUOI ? 30 ANS ? VOUS POURRIEZ PAS ÊTRE SÉRIEUX ? ET COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE SUIS UN LOUP-GAROU, HEIN ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Snape se pencha pour prendre un journal qu'il tendit à Lupin. Ce dernier s'approcha pour me montrer un article dans un journal nommé The Daily Prophet ayant pour titre « Un jeune Moldu prétends être un loup-garou! ».

-Cela a alerté les autorités du Ministre de la Magie. C'est la première fois qu'un Moldu, un non sorcier si tu préfère, se fait mordre par un loup-garou. Dumbledore, le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde, nous a envoyé ici avant que tu ne fasse des bêtises qui pourraient mettre ta vie ou celle des autres en danger.

-Et dans votre monde des sorciers, vous avez surement un moyen de me guérir, non ? Le grand imbécile là-bas avec le nez crochu, il peut pas sortir ses chaudrons, me concocter une petite potion et hop ! je suis guéri ?

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et malgré la distance, je pu voir une profonde douleur dans les yeux de Lupin(La vache ! A une telle distance ? Moi qui devait aller voir l'optométriste en revenant à l'école !)

-Tu te décide enfin à croire à la magie ? demanda Lupin.

-Non. Vous ne connaissez pas le mot « sarcasme » ? C'est quelque chose qui vous échappe totalement je paris ?

-Attention comment tu nous parle, bonhomme ! gronda Snape. Je peux comprendre qur tu sois effrayé. Je peux concevoir le fait que pour ton petit cerveau de Moldu…

-Severus !

-…ce soit difficile a accepter que le monde magique existe. MAIS J'AU AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE DE SUBIR LE CYNISME D'UN LOUVETEAU APPEURÉ !

-Faire des potions, étiqueter des bocaux et les ranger par ordre alphabétique…

-…Et quand j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me fasse griller des neuronnes, j'ai déjà Lupin !

Ils étaient plutôt drôle ces deux-là, finalement. Enfin, si on oubliait le coté « Je suis un sorcier, je suis en mission pour Merlin lui-même »…

-Pouvons-nous parler SÉRIEUSEMENT ? Tu n'es pas obligé de nous croire pour le monde sorcier. Mais écoutes-moi concernant le fait que tu sois un loup-garou. C'est la chose la plus importante de toute ta vie.

-Mais je ne veux pas être un loup-garou !

-Personne ne le veut, morveux ! répondit Snape. Écoute Lupin maintenant.

-A chaque pleine lune, tu deviendra un loup-garou. Il va penser à chasser et a tuer. Tu ne pourra pas le contrôler.

-Je sais déjà tout ça tout ça. J'ai déjà traverser deux pleines lunes.

-Oui, je sais… Ce sont tes premières transformations, les plus douloureuses pour le moment, mais tu récupèrera vite. En vieillissant, tu t'habituera aux douleurs de la transformation mais cela te prendra plus de temps à récupérer. Tu pourrais dormir la journée entière suivant la pleine lune, et être encore épuisé après cela.

-Vous parlez de ça avec tellement de désinvolture… Comme si vous vous en fichiez ! dis-je avec colère.

-Comme quelqu'un qui y survit depuis plus de vingt ans et sait de quoi il parle… dit Lupin avec fatigue.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand de stupeur. Quoi ? Lupin était un loup-garou ? Une bouffée de colère m'envahi et je me levai pour sauter sur Lupin.

-C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ FAIT ÇA ! C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ CHANGER EN MONSTRE !

Lupin revola contre le mur et s'affaissa au sol après avoir rencontré mon poing.

-C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ MORDU ! SALAUD ! ENFANT DE PUTE ! ALLEZ ROTIR EN ENFER !

Snape avait toutes les peines du monde à me retenir. Lupin, toujours au sol, ne se relevait pas. Snape finit par s'énerver et sortit un bâton noir de sa poche.

-STUPÉFIX !

J'étais incapable de bouger ! Comment avait-il fait cela ?

-Stupide Moldu… Ça va, Lupin ?

Voyant que le dénommé Lupin ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha avec précipitation.

-Lupin ? Lupin ! Réveille toi Lupin bon sang !

Après quelques giffles en pleine face, le loup-garou finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Il était temps, Lupin !

-Quoi ? Tu commençais à t'inquiéter ? demanda Lupin avec un petit sourire.

-Bien sur ! « Bonjour M le directeur. Terminé la mission. Lupin ? Oh, il est mort. C'est grave ? »

-Je vois… Thomas !

-Je l'ai stupéfié… Petit imbécile !

-Il faut le comprendre…

-Tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de mordre quelqu'un, Lupin !

-Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas !

Snape se tut devant cette évidence. Lupin s'approcha et me regarde dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux, de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la résignation.

-Je suis un loup-garou, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai pas mordu. Je n'ai jamais transformer personne et ne le ferai jamais. J'ai trop de volonté pour ça. Je sais toute l'horreur que cela comporte, la peur aussi. Je refuse de faire supporter cela à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été tellement malheureux, tellement jugé à cause de mon état de loup-garou que je refuse que tu sois traité comme moi. Maintenant, je vais t'enlever ce sort, mais si tu recommence à t'énerver, nous allons devoir te stupéfier à nouveau.

Était-ce possible que la magie existe réellement, et que ces deux hurluberlus soient de véritables sorciers ?

-Énervatum, murmura Lupin en pointant vers moi un bâton noir.

Aussitôt, je pu me mouvoir. Je me terrai au fond de mon lit, en les regardant avec de grands yeux. On s'entends, j'ai peut-être 17 ans, mais la force ne doit rien valloir contre la magie, non ? Surtout s'il peuvent me pétrifier aussi facilement !

-Il semble avoir ENFIN compris à qui il a affaire ! dit Snape avec sarcasme.

-Vous êtes là pour quoi ? Pour me tuer ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

-…Faut croire que non…

-Non, Thomas, nous ne sommes pas là pour te tuer, nous sommes là pour t'aider, dit Lupin calmement.

-Je comprends pas, dis-je avec méfiance, avec vos pouvoirs, vous pourriez dirriger le monde, et au lieu de ça vous venez aider un… un Moldu comme vous dites.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas de méchants sorciers, expliqua Lupin. Il existe des fous, c'est vrai, qui ne pensent qu'à tuer et à controler. Mais nous deux faisons parti du bon côté, nous suivons Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de magie blanche au monde.

-Et pourquoi le plus grand sorcier au monde se soucierait de moi ? demandais-je.

-Dumbledore souhaite protéger tous les innocents, répliqua Snape d'un ton morne. Il veut qu'on te prévienne et qu'on te mette à l'abri avant que quelqu'un ne te tue à cause de ce que tu es.

-Me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un loup-garou et que c'est mal vu, expliqua Lupin.

-Même chez les sorciers ?

-Encore plus chez les sorciers. Les Moldus ne croient plus à ces histoires. Chez les sorciers, on refuse de donner de l'emploi aux loup-garous, les jeunes ne peuvent pas aller à l'école, les loup-garous n'ont pas le droit de se marier où d'avoir d'enfants…

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je en pensant aussitôt à Arianne.

-Deux moyens de « créer » des loup-garous, expliqua Snape. Par morsure ou si l'un des parents est loup-garou.

-Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore qui a bien voulu me prendre dans son école, je n'aurais aucune instruction, dit Lupin. Il a été mon bienfaiteur pendant des années.

-Il s'inquiète tellement pour Lupin qu'il m'a collé la tâche de garde du corps et de bonniche pour cet imbécile qui ne sait toujours pas prendre soin de lui.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? T'es là pour ça !

Snape ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en poussant un QUOI à en faire trembler les murs. Si c'était comme ça à chacune de leurs missions, ça devait être marrant. Ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'insulter et se faire tourner en bourrique.

Quelque chose me terrifiait cependant. Pourquoi voulait-on ma mort ? Tout ça pour une stupide morsure ?

-C'est ridicule ! On me tuerait pour une misérable nuit où je deviens poilu et légèrement dangereux ?

-Légèrement dangereux ? As-tu seulement idée de ce qu'un loup-garou peut RÉELLEMENT faire ? s'énerva Snape. Non, tu ne sais pas. Un loup-garou peut facilement décimer la population d'un village sorcier.

-Mon père a fait fuir celui qui m'a mordu en lui tirant dessus ! répliquais-je.

-Cela a du le fatigué, mais certainement pas le blessé, dit Lupin. Seulement une balle en argent peut tuer un loup-garou.

-De l'argent ? demandais-je.

-Tiens ! fit Snape en me lançant une montre en argent.

Je l'attrapa facilement, et dès qu'elle toucha la paume de ma main, je reçu une brûlure insupportable, poussai un cri et lâchai la montre. De la fumée sortait de ma chair brîlée et la forme de la montre y était gravée. J'étais tellement sous le choc, j'avais tellement mal, que j'étais incapable de parler.

-Severus !

-Bin quoi ! Vaut mieux qu'il apprenne là que lorsqu'il se retrouvera devant une armée de sorciers avec des fusils chargés de balles en argent !

-Il y a des manières plus douces de lui montrer ! Idiot !

-Moi ? Idiot ? Idiot toi-même, Lupin !

Je regardai ma main brûlée, les larmes aux yeux. Lupin s'approcha avec un linge humide et me l'entoura autour de la main tout en jetant un regard noir à Snape.

-Ne fais pas attention à cette grosse brute, me conseilla Lupin. Il jappe fort mais ne mords pas.

-Tu te trompe Lupin, c'est toi l'animal, pas moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

J'étais prêt a tout faire pour ne pas finir avec une balle en argent dans le corps. La brûlure était extérieure et j'avais mal comme jamais avant je ne l'avais eu. Sentir cette douleur de l'intérieur ? Hors de question !

-Les nuits de pleine lune, tu dois t'enfermer. Non pas dans ta chambre, mais dans un endroit dont tu ne pourra pas sortir. L'argent peut te tuer, alors évite tout contact.

-Alors admettons qu'une loup-garou soit coquette, et qu'elle se fait percer le nombril, et que la boucle soit en argent, elle mourra par coquetterie ? demandais-je.

Idiot, mais ça m'avait traverser l'esprit. Arianne était arrivée deux semaines auparavant à l'école avec le nombril percé en se vantant que c'était de la pure argent car elle ne supportait pas le toc.

-Quel intérêt de se percer le nombril ? demanda Snape en reniflant.

-Bah… C'est sexy… dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… gémit-il.

-Soit vous êtes gay, soit vous avez pas de goût… A voir votre look, je penche pour la deuxième hypothèse…

-…Lupin…T'es SUR que Dumbledore a demander de le SAUVER et non de le TUER ?

Lupin se mit à rire et se tourna vers moi.

-On peut dire ça, oui. La loup-garou mourrait. Il y a des règles que tu dois savoir. Tu ne dois absolument pas blesser, mordre ou tuer un autre humain, car le Ministère de la Magie viendrait aussitôt te tuer, c'est pour ça que tu dois t'enfermer comme il faut.

J'hocha la tête gravement. Bon, cela je pouvais comprendre. Évitons la propagande des monstres… Dommage quand même… J'aurais bien vu Arianne avec des petites oreilles de loup… Mais non… Elle ne méritait pas de subir un tel sort.

-Tu ne dois dire à personne ce qui t'arrive.

-Mais mes parents…

-Hormis tes parents, sourit Remus. Mais le reste des Moldus doit l'ignorer. Il en va de ta survie.

A ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, et mes parents entrèrent avec Bruno.

-Comment vas-tu Tho… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda mon père avec méfiance. Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? L'accès est réservé à la famille !

Snape et Lupin se regardèrent.

-Tu explique ? Je commence a avoir mal à la gorge, dit Lupin d'une petite voix.

----

Ils me font trop rire ces deux-là... Toujours à se disputer... Toujours à s'énerver...hihihi...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Bon, écoutez les Moldus, parce que je ne répèterai pas ! Votre fils a été mordu par un loup-garou, donc il en devient un à chaque pleine lune. Lupin ici présent est un loup-garou depuis plus de vingt ans et va lui apprendre comment survivre avec sa nouvelle personnalité.

-C'est lui qui a mordu mon fils ? demanda mon père avec sarcasme et une colère contenue.

-Non, ce n'est pas Lupin, Lupin est doux comme un agneau, il est incapable de blessé une mouche. Ce n'est pas lui qui a mordu votre fils, mais c'est grâce a lui que votre fils restera en vie.

-C'est impossible… murmura ma mère. Vous êtes fou, vous aussi !

-Oh ces Moldus… marmonna Snape en se massant encore les temples. Lupin, aide moi un peu !

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'en tire très bien !

-Te moque pas de moi en plus Lupin !

Je me levai et m'approchai des deux sorciers pour faire face a mes parents.

-Maman… Papa… Ils ont raison…

-Thomas, tu ne vas pas bien, les médecins l'ont dis… tenta maman.

-Les médecins ne savent rien de la lycanthropie, maman !

-Lycanthropie, lycanthropie… Écoute Thomas ! Tu es malade, tu ne vas pas bien, mais avec une bonne thérapie…

-Papa !

Ah, ces parents ! Convaincus d'avoir toujours raison ! Je n'étais pas fou, je le savais ! J'étais devenu un loup-garou. C'était pas si difficile a comprendre !

-Chaque pleine lune, je vais devenir un monstre ! Lupin et Snape sont envoyé ici par le plus grand sorcier de magie blanche et…

-Bon, des sorciers maintenant ! Je suppose que vous connaissez le Père Noël aussi ? demanda mon père.

-Vous commencez vraiment a me fatigué, Moldu ! fit Snape l'air menaçant.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Moldu ! Est-ce bien compris ? Sortez d'ici ! Laissez mon fils en paix ! Retournez à votre chambre avant que je n'appelle une infirmière et qu'elle vous ramène de force !

-Lupin, il me provoque.

-C'est amusant, tu sais.

-Je me fou de tes passes-temps, Lupin.

-Je m'en doute tu vois.

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas, monsieur…

-C'est pas très gentil de le menacer, Severus.

-Laisse moi tranquille Lupin, et il me semble pas t'avoir donner la permission de m'appeler par mon nom.

Ouais, finalement, je les aimais bien ces deux-là. Je les trouvais marrant.

-Monsieur, si vous ne me laissez pas parler, je serai dans l'obligation de vous immobiliser.

-Rohh… Ça me donne des frissons quand tu dis ça. Tu va passer pour une grosse brute !

-LUPIN !

-M'immobiliser ? Et comment ? demanda mon père.

-Comme cela… STUPÉFIX !

Et mon père se retrouva figé, comme je l'avais été peu de temps avant lui.

-ÉRIC !

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est pas douloureux, la rassurais-je.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda maman en serrant Bruno dans ses bras.

-Des sorciers, madame, c'est ce que nous essayons de vous faire comprendre, dit Lupin en poussant un soupir.

-Écoutez-moi bien. Votre fis deviendra un monstre que rien ne pourra contrôler. Il chassera, tuera s'il en a la possibilité. Vous devrez l'enfermer dans un endroit fermé d'où il lui sera IMPOSSIBLE de s'échapper. Une cave en béton, un coffre-fort, je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose de solide. Comme il sera seul, le loup-garou ne pourra pas blesser quelqu'un, il se blessera lui-même. Vous devrez donc soigner vous-même votre fils. Je vous ferai parvenir certaines potions de soins que vous devrez OBLIGATOIREMENT lui faire boire. Cela guérira certaines blessures et atténuera la douleur d'autres. Et surtout, vous ne devrez jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS parler de ce qui lui arrive à quelqu'un. Et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir, même à l'autre bout du monde, nous serons au courrant de ce qui vous arrive, et nous saurons si vous avez suivit nos indications.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si les gens savent que Thomas est un loup-garou ? demanda Bruno avec de grands yeux.

-Vos scientifiques le découperont en petit morceaux pour l'étudier, et tu pourra dire adieu à ton frère, dit Snape.

-Nonnnnnn ! s'écria Bruno en me sautant au cou.

-Ça va aller Bruno… Ça va aller si tu n'en parle pas.

-Promis ! Bras de bois, bras de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

-Très bien, sourit Lupin.

-Co…Comment pourrions-nous vous rejoindre s'il devait se passer quelque chose ? demanda maman.

Lentement, elle semblait comprendre que tout cela n'était pas qu'une farce.

-Oh, oui, j'oubliais… Lupin, où l'as-tu mis ?

-Je pouvais quand même pas entré avec !

-Alors où est-il ?

-Dehors.

-Lupin !

-J'avais pas le choix ! Il y avait une pancarte, pas d'animaux !

Lupin s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et siffla trois notes. Aussitôt, un petit hibou arriva.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui confier une lettre, il aura aussitôt la porter à Dumbledore.

-Et si nous voulons VOUS contacter ? demandais-je.

-Dumbledore nous convoquera, expliqua Lupin.

-Laissez-le sortir la nuit afin qu'il puisse se nourrir sans que vos voisins ne le voient. Si parfois il ne rentre pas au matin, c'est normal. Parfois, il viendra de lui-même voir Dumbledore, ou Lupin, ou moi-même, s'il sent que l'on a quelque chose a vous faire parvenir. Les hiboux sont très intelligent.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire l'éloge de quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que de tes chaudrons ! Bravo Severus, tu vois que tu t'améliore ! Je savais que tu serais moins méchant a mon contact !

-Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Lupin.

-T'es méchant.

-Et toi un véritable gamin.

-On aime les gamins, comparé aux méchants, répliqua Lupin en lui tirant la langue.

-Et bien il serait temps que tu te rende compte, mon pas cher du tout Lupin, que je ne cherche pas à me faire aimer ! Je cherche tout le contraire !

-…Méchant.

-Tu te répète, Lupin.

-C'est vrai que t'es méchant…

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Bon, nous devons partir. Thomas, si t'a besoin de quelque chose, envois ton hibou.

-Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose, Severus ?

-Quoi ?

-Le père.

-Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Énervatum…

Et ils disparurent. Littéralement. Snape sans nous regarder une dernière fois, Lupin après un petit sourire.

* * *

Après cela, mes parents me ramenèrent à la maison. Mon hibou me ramena un matin des potions ainsi que leur utilisation. L'écriture était petite, serrée. Aucun mot gentil. Tout en bas, une écriture plus ronde, plus large, où Lupin me souhait bonne chance, et encore la petite écriture qui lui ordonnait de cesser immédiatement de squatter son parchemin. Malgré les potions, malgré qu'on m'enfermait, malgré le fait qu'on n'avait rien dit à personne, je voyais mes parents dépérir. Tout cela était difficile pour eux. Moi aussi, je trouvais cela difficile, mais j'allais quand même pas déjà envoyer un message a Dumbledore, surtout que je ne le connaissais pas !

Pourtant, un matin, j'entendis une conversation entre mes parents. Ils étaient fatigués. Épuisés.

-Rina… On ne pourra pas continuer comme cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on se débarrasse de lui ? C'est notre fils ! C'est notre devoir de l'aider, malgré cette maladie !

-On pourrait le confier…

-A des gens qui ne pratiquent pas la magie comme nous ? Ils se fatigueraient eux aussi !

-Cette maladie vient du monde des sorciers, on n'a pas a en être les victimes Sabrina !

-Les victimes ? Les victimes ? La victime, c'est Thomas ! Est-ce que tu l'entends se plaindre ? Non ! Pas une seule fois !

-Sabrina ! Tout cette histoire, c'est en train de nous mettre a terre ! J'ai pas besoin d'être un médecin pour voir que tu fais une dépression !

Je m'en suis voulu a ce moment. Vraiment. Sans leur demander, je me résignai à écrire a Dumbledore, lui expliquer la situation. Après tout… Ce n'était pas pour moi… C'était pour mes parents. Je ne voulais pas être une charge pour eux…

---

Et voilà, le chapitre 3 ! Les commentires, c'est le bouton Review, pis les menaces, j'en ai eu pas mal depuis un petit bout, alors on se calme ! On se revoit au chapitre 4, d'ici-là, prenez soins de vous !


	4. Chapter 4

RAR:

Aziza:

Primo: C'est même pas vrai !

Deuxio: Oui, je l'avoue...

Tertio: Tout à fait d'accord.

Quartio: Merci beaucoup, mais tu exagère ! J'écris comme j'écris, c'est tout... Certains aiment, d'autres aiment pas, et c'est comme ça !

Merci pour le traîtement, ne t'en fais pas, j'essais de le faire un peu à tous les jours :P

**Chapitre 4**

Dumbledore était dans la cuisine avec mes parents, et ils discutaient. J'étais dans le salon, et je n'entendais que ma mère qui pleurait. Ça me faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. J'avais été surpris de voir Dumbledore sortir de notre foyer. Premièrement, voir quelqu'un sortir de là, ça surprends. Et ensuite… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le plus grand sorcier de magie blanche au monde soit un clone de Merlin ! Ils auraient pu me le dire, Lupin et Snape, que Dumbledore était un petit vieux ! M'enfin…

-Thomas ? C'était qui le monsieur ?

-Ah, Bruno…

Je pris mon petit frère dans mes bras et l'installa sur mes genoux, comme si j'allais lui raconter une histoire.

-Tu sais les deux hommes à l'hôpital ?

-Oui ?

-Et bien c'est cet homme qui les a envoyer pour nous aider.

-Oh…Il va faire en sorte que maman arrête de pleurer ?

J'avalai ma salive durement.

-Ouais… J'espère…

-J'espère. J'aime pas voir maman pleurer comme ça.

-Moi non plus…

Je serrai mon petit frère un peu plus fort. Grâce a mon odorat maintenant super développé à cause du loup, je sentis sur lui une odeur de chocolat, mais c'était impossible puisque le seul chocolat dans la maison m'app…

-BRUNO !

-Quoi ?

-T'a bouffer de mon chocolat ! Sans me le demander !

-Euh…

-Je vais t'arracher les oreilles ! Je vais te faire cuire à la broche !

-Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! cria t'il en se sauvant.

J'aime bien lui faire peur. Quelques minutes après, mes parents et Dumbledore sortirent de la cuisine. Mes parents avaient triste mine, et Dumbledore avait l'air sérieux.

-Thomas… commença ma mère avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Mon père lui serra la main.

-Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas évident pour nous ce qui arrive…

-Je sais…

-Ta mère est malade et a besoin de soin, elle ne peut pas en plus s'occuper de toi… On a nos travails…

-Thomas s'en va ? demanda Bruno d'une petite voix.

-Oui… soupira mon père. Nous en avons parler a M. Dumbledore, et il est prêt a prendre Thomas à Poudlard, à certaines conditions…

* * *

Les adieux à mes parents n'avaient pas été facile, ceux avec Bruno déchirant. J'avais emballer mes choses avec une certaine rage au cœur, mais aussi de la peur et de l'incrédulité. Moi, aller à Poudlard ! J'étais un Moldu ! Je n'allais tout de même pas suivre les cours, je n'y connaissais rien ! J'allais rester là, et m'emmerder ? Je ne savais pas comment cela allait se passer.

J'étais à présent assis dans le bureau du directeur. Un bureau bizarre d'ailleurs, où les tableaux bougeaient et parlaient. De chaque coté de moi, Lupin et Snape.

-Je vous ai fais convoquer pour vous apprendre que le jeune Thomas est à l'école.

-Je crois que nous avions remarquer, monsieur le directeur, répondit Snape.

-Ses parents n'avaient plus la force de vivre avec un tel secret.

-Peu de gens en sont capable, soupira Lupin en baissant la tête. Mes parents non plus n'en avaient pas été capable.

-C'est pourquoi ils vous l'on confié et vous ont nommé ses tuteurs. Voici les papiers.

Ma tête devait plus ou moins ressembler à la leur. La surprise était totale.

-Quoi ? Je refuse monsieur de directeur ! s'écria Snape. Vous me voyez m'occuper d'un louveteau ? Et par-dessus le marché, avec Lupin ?

-Allons, prenez cela comme une autre mission ! Vous faites de l'excellent travail, tous les deux !

-Monsieur le directeur… commença Lupin avec respect. Non pas que cette tâche me déplait, mais… Habitant à Londres et Severus ici au château, Thomas ne pourra pas être sous notre tutelle aux deux…

-Bien sur, c'est pour cela que deux nouvelles chambres ont étés préparées dans les appartement de Severus, afin que vous habitiez les trois ensembles, comme une belle et joyeuse famille !

Snape fermit les yeux.

-Répétez, monsieur le directeur ?

-Deux nouvelles chambres ont été ajoutés a vos appartements afin que..

-Bin. Je croyais avoir mal entendu… QUOI ? JE REFUSE QUE LUPIN VIENNE HABITER CHEZ MOI !C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE DOMICILE ! NOUS NOUS VOUHONS UNE HAINE VISCÉRALE QUE RIEN NE POURRA CHANGER !

-Je te hais pas, moi !

-Merci Lupin de m'aider ! Ne me dis pas que cet arrangement te plais ?

Remus pencha la tête.

-On ne peut pas dire que l'endroit où je vis soit très très acceuillant…

-De toute façon, il me semble que ce soit a Thomas de décider si l'arrangement de ses parents lui plait, intervint Dumbledore.

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois. Snape avec rage, Lupin avec malaise et Dumbledore avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Assurément, peu importe la décision, elle ne plairait pas a l'un ou l'autre de ces trois hommes.

-Et je ne peux pas rester avec l'un ou l'autre seulement ? Pourquoi deux tuteurs ? Et puis d'abord, j'ai 17 ans, je suis majeur !

-Majeur, oui, mais vous habitiez encore chez vos parents, donc ils étaient en charge de vous. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas habiter avec Remus OU avec Severus, puisque qu'ils ne peuvent prendre aucune décision a votre sujet sans en parler à l'autre d'abord, et donc, habiter tous les trois ensembles semble être la meilleure solution.

-Ne pas prendre aucune décision sans en parler à l'autre ? demanda Lupin. C'est pas comme dans les contacts de divorces Moldu ?

-Oui, en enffet.

-Misère… Manquerait plus que j'ai été marié à Lupin pour que ma vie soit encore plus un enfer qu'elle ne l'est à présent… gémit Snape.

-Alors, Mr Singerl ? Cet arrangement vous plait ? demanda Dumbledore.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Si ça ne dérange ni Mr Lupin, ni Mr Snape…

Snape roula des yeux.

-N'essayez pas de me faire culpabilisé, jeune homme !

-Severus, allez… Il fait pitié… Ses parents ne peuvent plus le garder…

-Mais arrête ça Lupin ! C'est pas un chiot perdu dans la rue ! Et même un chiot, je ne voudrais pas l'élevé avec TOI ! C'est un gosse bon sang ! Je déteste les gosses !

-Mais t'es professeur !

-Justement ! J'ai assez des gamins des autres ! Et arrête de faire cette face de loup battu Lupin !

Lupin accentua sa mimique et Snape prit son visage entre les mains.

-M. le directeur ! Dites lui d'arrêter tout de suite, c'est insupportable !

Inutile, puisque Dumbledore faisait le même air triste que Lupin.

-Allons Severus… Vous savez ce que c'est d'être seul et abandonné, Remus aussi… Ce serait si difficile de donner à cet enfant ce que vous n'avez jamais reçu ? Vous avez le pouvoir de faire une différence dans sa vie. Sinon, il se ramassera comme vous a son âge… Triste… Seul… Abandonné… Ne sachant que faire de sa vie…

Wouah. Manipulateur, le vieux bonhomme. C'était comme cela qu'il fallait parler à Snape, alors ? J'allais m'en souvenir… Même si ça ne me plaisait pas de me faire appeler « gosse » et « enfant ».

* * *

-Voici mes appartements… Cette porte, fit Snape en pointant une porte noire, mène a ma chambre. Elle vous est fortement interdite. A tous les deux ! Cette porte-ci, c'est mon bureau. Cela vous est également interdit. Ici, c'est la bibliothèque, vous êtes priés de remettre les livres a leur place par la suite. Là, la salle de bain. Ici, la cuisine et là, le salon.

Il s'arrêta devant les deux portes aux fonds du corridor et hésita à les ouvrir. Il finit par en ouvrir une. C'était propre, une étagère de livre était posée dans un coin, et des valises par terre devant le lit.

-Oh… On dirait que Dumbledore avait déjà fait venir mes affaires… dit Lupin.

-Mrfffff… Le directeur finit toujours par avoir ce qu'il veut… grogna Snape.

-On dirait bien que c'est votre chambre, Mr Lupin ! dis-je. Ce qui veut dire que l'autre porte, ce doit être la mienne.

-Oui, on dirait… Et appelle moi Remus.

-Eum… Très bien.

J'ouvrit doucement la porte restante. Ma chambre était simple et propre. Vivement que je mette mes posters sur les murs ! Ils me paraissaient nu, sans âme ! Mais plus que tout, il manquait…

-Où est la prise électrique ? demandais-je.

-La quoi ? demanda Snape.

-C'est une invention Moldu, Severus… Désolé Thomas, il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard.

-QUOI ? Et mes jeux vidéos, comment je vais les brancher ?

-Ces inventions ne fonctionnent pas ici. Le champ de protection qui entoure Poudlard empêche les ondes de la radio, de la télé, l'électricité même de batteries de fonctionner.

-Je suis maudit… gémis-je.

-Tu l'es depuis plusieurs mois, grogna Snape. On appelle ça être un loup-garou…

-C'est du racisme !

-J'aime pas les loup-garous.

-C'est pas gentil ça Severus… fit Remus avec une moue. Même moi ?

-Non.

-Ah ! Ça, c'est gentil.

-Toi, c'est différent. Je te déteste.

Remus lui tira la langue et s'enferma dans sa chambre défaire ses bagages. Snape sorti et je commençai, moi aussi, a défaire mes valises.

J'habitais à Poudlard. Dans le monde sorcier. J'étais sous la tutelle de Snape et Remus, et si ça enchantait le deuxième, je sentais qu'avec le premier, ça ne serait pas de la tarte.

-SEVERUUUUUUUSSSSSSS ! appela Remus de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu fais quoi pour souper ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui dois cuisiner ? Désolé, mais gagne ton loyer Lupin, fais la bouffe toi-même !

-Manière subtile de dire que tu sais pas cuisiner ?

-Exacte.

-Ben voyons ! C'est comme faire des potions !

-…Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais le faire. Si t'es aussi bon en cuisine que t'es bon wen potion, tu va nous empoisonner…

Remus se contenta de sourire.

-ET COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DEVRAIS TE DIRE DE NE PAS M'APPELER PAR MON PRÉNOM !

-Mais Severus…

-LUPINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Des aspirines… S'il vous plait…

------

Alors ?


	5. Chapter 5

RAR

Kelidril: Si le début est drôle, cette fic n'est pas une fic humoristique... Enfin, elle ne devrait pas... Je devrais peut-être changer le genre, parce qu'elle a changer depuis le temps... Je suis bien heureuse que tu aime ma fic, et voici la suite...

Namyothis: Oui, moi aussi je les vois très bien... Je poste aussi mes fics sur un forum, et tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires adorent voir Rem et Sev s'engeuler... Ce que va devenir Thomas ? Mystère...

Aziza: Mon but, faire craquer Sev ? Bien sur que non... Le but de cette fic, c'est "Un Moldu qui se fait mordre par un loup-garou, et qui apprends qu'il existe un monde magique". C'était réellement le but premier... Et je ne m'acharne pas sur lui ! Bon, d'acc, dans la plupart de mes fics, je maltraite Sev, c'est vrai... Mais dans la plupart de mes fics, il est aussi en couple avec Remus, alors moi je me dis que ça compense ! Un tablier rose ? A Sev ?... Yeuuuuuuurrrrrkkkkkk ça va faire, les visions d'horreur ! Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Sev n'est pas SI à plaindre... Enfin, si on lit, et non si on l'écoute...

Malédiction

**Chapitre 5**

J'habitais dans les appartements de Snape depuis quelques semaines déjà, tout comme Remus. Je m'entendais super bien avec lui ! C'était quelqu'un de génial, un homme comme il n'y en a pas deux au monde. Il était super patient avec moi, m'apprenait plein de trucs géniaux sur le monde magique, et me racontait ses mauvais coups lorsque lui et ses amis étaient à l'école. Bien vite, les Maraudeurs devinrent mes héros. Lorsque j'eu le malheur de demander à Remus où ils étaient à présent, il fut comme frappé par mes paroles.

-Je… Je suis désolé Thomas… Je…

Et il quitta les appartements, déboussolé, avec dans le regard une blessure énorme. Inquiet, j'allai cogner à la porte du bureau de Snape. Il y passait toutes ses soirées après sa journée de cours, et ne nous adressait presque jamais la parole. Il me faisait un peu peur. Jamais il ne souriait, jamais il n'avait l'air heureux, et bien souvent, il nous regardait Remus et moi comme si nous étions des moins que rien, des imbéciles, des parasites… Comme les autres quand ils apprenaient que nous étions des loup-garous.

Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda de haut.

-QUOI? Beugla t'il, et je sursautai.

-Désolé de vous déranger… C'est… C'est Remus…

-Quoi,. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Lupin ?

-Il est parti… Il avait pas l'air d'aller bien…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça, pas aller bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je lui ai demandé où étaient les autres Maraudeurs à présent, et il est parti…

Snape soupira, la tête basse.

-Va au salon… J'arrive…

J'allai m'asseoir, et quelques instants plus tard, il vint me rejoindre et prit place dans le fauteuil à coté de moi.

-Les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… Toujours a jouer des mauvais coups…

-Je sais… Remus me l'a dit…

-Ils aimaient tout particulièrement me persécuté… Enfin… Pas Lupin, mais les trois autres, oui… Surtout Potter et Black…

Il pencha la tête, comme si tout cela lui était difficile à raconter.

-Tu a vu comment vous êtes traités, tous les deux, parce que vous êtes des loup-garous ? Et bien Potter et Black me traitaient plus ou moins de la même manière… Plus que moins, je dirais…

-Pourquoi ? Remus ne me l'a jamais expliqué…

Il haussa les sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su, a vrai dire… J'étais leur cible préférée pour leurs mauvais coups, et les plus dangereux… J'ai souvent été blessé à cause de leur mauvaises farces… Humilié aussi… Plus souvent qu'a mon tour… Juste parce que j'avais le malheur d'exister, qu'ils disaient…

Il posa une main sur ses yeux. Cela lui était pénible de raconter ça, je le voyais bien.

-Enfin… J'étais convaincus, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, que ces 4 là seraient unis pour la vie… Unis pour faire de ma vie un enfer, mais c'est un détail sans importance…

Je trouvais que cela avait au contraire de l'importance, mais n'osait pas lui en faire la remarque.

-Il y a quelques années encore, un psychopathe nommé V… commença t'il, avant d'avaler de travers et de fermer les yeux. V…Voldemort… Enfin, Tu-sais-qui a présent… Enfin, il semait la pagaille dans le monde magique, et dans le monde moldu aussi. Et on ne sait pas pourquoi, il en voulait surtout à James Potter et à Lily Evans… Quelques années après leur mariage, et un an après la naissance de leur fils, Harry, Tu-sais-qui a jurer leur perte. Les Maraudeurs ont donc décidé de cacher Lily, James et Harry. Il existe un sort nommé Fidelitas. Une personne est nommée Gardienne du Secret, et tant qu'elle ne le révèle pas, il est impossible aux autres de le savoir. Tu-sais-qui aurait pu avoir le nez dans la fenêtre de leur cuisine sans savoir que c'était leur maison, a moins que le gardien ne le lui dise.

-Ça a été Remus ?

-Non… soupira Snape. Mais il aurait mieux valut, crois-moi ! Non, c'est Sirius Black qui a été nommé Gardien du Secret. C'était le meilleur ami de Potter… Il avait été témoin à son mariage et c'était le parrain du bébé… Le problème… C'est que Black était un traître à la botte de Tu-sais-qui.

Je retins ma respiration devant un tel aveux.

-Après avoir dénoncer James et Lily, il s'est enfui. Tu-sais-qui les a tué, sauf le bébé, il en a été incapable. On ne sait pas pourquoi, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Tu-sais-qui a été détruit cette nuit-là. Mais Peter Pettigrow n'a pu pardonné à Black sa trahison. Il l'a poursuivit, et Black l'a tué, en même temps que 12 Moldus. Il est maintenant dans la plus grande prison pour sorcier, Azkaban. Potter et Pettigrow morts, Black à Azkaban... C'est toujours difficile pour Lupin, même après toutes ces années.

-Je comprends…

-Suite à la perte de tous ces amis, Lupin a fait une dépression, et il a fallut que Dumbledore lui parle sévèrement pour qu'il décide de remonter la pente. Lorsqu'il a été mieux, Dumbledore nous a jumelé pour nos missions.

-Vous avez quand même l'air de pas si mal vous entendre… fis-je doucement.

Il me fusilla du regard.

-C'est vrai… Je trouve ça drôle de vous voir vous disputer…

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

-Vous trouvez cela drôle, jeune homme ?

-Oui… C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté que vous vous occupiez de moi… Pour vous voir vous disputer, parce que je trouvais ça marrant…

Il soupira.

-Va trouver Lupin… Avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise comme de se jeter en bas de la tour d'Astronomie…

-Très bien, Mr Snape.

-Puis-je te poser une question, Thomas ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi appele tu Lupin par son prénom et pas moi ?

-Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas donné la permission…

Il hocha la tête.

* * *

-Remus ? demandais-je timidement.

Il était assis sur le bord d'une fontaine dans le parc. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour me regarder, je vis qu'il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

-Remus… Je suis désolé… bafouillais-je. Snape m'a tout expliqué… Je savais pas… Je pouvais pas savoir… Je suis désolé Remus… Je t'en parlerai plus…

-C'est correct, Thomas… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'approchai gauchement et m'assis par terre à coté de lui. Il me sourit tristement.

-C'était mes meilleurs amis… Mes meilleurs amis… dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je leur aurais confié ma vie… James était quelqu'un de charismatique… Vantard parfois, mais tellement sincère quand on le connaissait… Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que l'amitié… Sirius… Sirius était le genre de garçon dont toutes les filles ou presque tombaient amoureuses… Il avait un charme fou… Il savait comment plaire aux gens, et les liés à lui… Il agissait comme une vraie mère poule avec moi… Et Peter… On ne peut pas dire qu'il était populaire, au contraire… Il était en constante admiration devant James et Sirius depuis qu'ils l'avaient sauvés dans le train d'une bande de Serpentards… Néanmoins, c'était un garçon bourré de qualités, et adorable quand il s'en donnait la peine… Je leur aurais confié ma vie, et je serais mort a cause de Sirius…

Il se retourna pour étouffé un sanglot.

-Remus…

-Si tu savais Thomas ce que ça me fait d'avoir tout perdu, cette nuit-là… J'ai perdu mes amis, ma véritable famille… Deux d'entre eux sont morts et l'autre est un traître… Thomas… Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître ça…

N'y tenant plus, je le serrai dans mes bras, et s'il fut d'abord surpris, il finit par me rendre mon étreinte.

-T'es pas tout seul, Remus… Je suis là… Snape aussi…

Il eut un petit sourire attendrit.

-Je sais, Thomas… Je sais…

Il me regarda un moment, puis se leva.

-Viens Thomas… Je… Je voudrais te montrer…

* * *

-Tu vois le petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les lunettes ?

-Celui avec les vêtements trop grand pour lui ?

-Oui… Il s'appelle Harry. C'est le fils de James…

-Et l'autre ? C'est qui ?

-Le fils de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily… C'est elle et son mari qui ont la garde d'Harry.

Le petit gros tomba sur le derrière et se releva en pleurant pour entrer dans la maison.

-Maman ! Maman ! Harry m'a poussé !

-J'ai rien fais ! s'exclama l'autre.

-HARRY POTTER !Comment as-tu osé poussé mon Dudleynichou à sa maman ?

-Wouah… Ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours pour lui…murmurais-je.

-Non… De temps en temps, je viens le voir… Il ressemble tellement à son père… Mais il a les yeux de sa mère… Il n'y a plus que moi, maintenant, pour lui parler de ses parents… De quand nous étions jeunes…

-T'es encore jeune, Remus…

-Bon… De quand nous étions plus jeunes…sourit-il.

Je lui offrit un sourire triste, et il mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Eh ! Si on allait se promener ? demanda t'il.

-Ok !

* * *

En passant dans un parc, je vis des jeunes jouer au baseball.

-Je peux aller jouer avec eux ? demandais-je. Ça fais longtemps que je me suis pas pratiqué.

-D'accord… Quel est le but du jeu ? demanda t'il.

-C'est simple… Il faut frapper la balle et courir sur les 4 coussins avant que la balle n'y arrive. Tu peux être arrêter à n'importe quel des coussins, alors il faut toujours se demander si on a le temps de se rendre au suivant, ou si la balle s'y rendra avant nous.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre… Mais je vais bien finir par le faire en regardant !

Je lui sourit et m'approchai.

-Salut ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-THOMAS !

Je me retournai.

-Renaud ?

-Salut vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bin… Je me promenais avec Remus, quand je vous ai vu jouer. Je me suis dis que je pouvais me joindre à vous…

Renaud, un ami d'enfance perdu de vue depuis un bon moment, regarda Remus bizarrement.

-Eum… Thomas… Je savais pas que t'étais… euh… gai…

-…Q…Quoi ? … Non mais t'es vraiment crétin ! C'est mon tuteur !

-Ton tuteur ? Il est arrivé de quoi à tes parents ?

-Ma… Ma mère est malade alors… On m'a confié… dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Et ton petit frère ?

-Bruno est resté avec eux, et moi je suis avec Remus et Severus.

-Ok ouin… Bonjour m'sieur ! Je m'appelle Renaud, je suis un ami de Thomas.

-Bonjour, sourit Remus. Remus Lupin, enchanté.

-Bon, les gars ! Je vous présente Thomas Singerl ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu jouer, il a fait 5 coups de circuit ! Il se joint à nous ?

Ils finirent par accepter, et je me joignis à eux. Je reconnaissais quelques élèves de mon école. Après un moment, Remus vint nous rejoindre, ayant enfin compris le but. Ça faisait du bien d'être avec des jeunes de mon âge, mais des Moldus comme moi. Disons qu'à Poudlard, les jeunes m'évitais comme la peste vu que j'étais le « fils adoptif » de Snape… Il n'était vraiment pas apprécié par ses élèves, et ils s'imaginaient que j'étais comme lui…

A un moment, Remus planta a pleine face, et j'eu peur qu'il se soit briser quelque chose, mais il se releva en riait. Renaud se plaça à coté de moi.

-Eh ! T'aurais pu avoir pire comme tuteur ! Tu dois t'amuser avec eux !

-Severus est pas comme Remus, pas du tout…

-Ah non ?

-Non, vraiment pas… Disons que c'est LUI, le responsable… Remus, c'est le foufou qui me permet tout.

-Ah… Bin c'est chouette pareil ! T'es avec eux depuis longtemps ?

-Mmm… Un moment, oui…

-Et jusqu'à quand ?

-…Jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me débrouiller par moi-même, sûrement…

-Tes parents te reprendront pas quand ta mère va aller mieux ?

-Je pense pas, non…

-Eh Thomas ! rigola Remus. T'a vu le vol plané que j'ai fais ?

-Ouais ! Fais attention pas te casser quelque chose, il existe pas de potion magique pour réparer les os cassé !

Il saisit l'allusion et sourit.

-Dommage que Severus soit pas là, je suis sur qu'il aurait apprécié le spectacle.

-Quoi, de te voir planter à pleine face ?

-Ouais !

-En effet, Lupin, j'ai apprécié, mais j'aurais encore plus apprécié que vous me disiez où vous alliez !

On se retourna pour voir Snape debout au milieu du terrain, pas vraiment de bonne humeur…

-Tiens Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je vous cherchais partout ! Je sors de mon bureau parce que tout est silencieux et que c'est pas normal ! Qu'est-ce que je vois ? Que mes appartements sont vides alors que deux personnes devraient s'y trouver ! Personne n'a pu me dire où vous étiez !

-Tu t'es inquiété ? demanda Remus.

-Là n'est pas la question, crétin ! Vous n'étiez pas là où vous deviez être, et ça m'énerve !

-On est pas des objets, il nous arrive de bouger, Se…

-ET CESSE DE M'APPELER PAR MON PRÉNOM, LUPIN !

-Eh man, du calme ! fit Renaud. Ils ont pas été braquer une banque, ils ont juste jouer au baseball avec nous !

-Vous jeune homme, taisez-vous, je ne vous ai rien demander !

-Vous devriez vous détendre un peu, vous avez l'air sur le bord d'exploser ! Relaxez, profitez de la vie !

-Renaud… commençais-je. Tais-toi… C'est correct…

-Non mais tu le laisse te parler de même ? Toi, Thomas ? J'y crois pas ! T'étais tellement rebelle à l'école ! Et voilà que tu te comporte comme… comme un chien devant son maître ! Comme un animal apprivoisé !

Je reculai vivement à cette appellation et Remus me saisit le bras. Snape s'approcha, menaçant, et se planta devant Renaud, qui recula vivement, soudainement intimidé par l'homme qui le dépassait largement.

-Ok man, du calme ! Je me suis énervé un peu trop vite, c'est vrai ! Tu va pas t'énerver pour ça, hein ? On se calme, mon pote !

-Si vous vous adressez encore à Mr Singerl de cette manière… Vous le regretterez…

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Toute l'équipe de baseball, Remus et moi, le regardâmes sortir. Une fois à la sortie, il se retourna.

-Thomas ! Lupin !

-Oui oui, on arrive ! dit Remus.

-Ouais bin… T'avais raison… Lui, il est pas cool du tout… dit Renaud.

Je souris.

-Ça dépends des jours ! N'empêche, je les adore tous les deux.

Et étrangement, c'était vrai. Snape me faisait un peu peur, mais… Maintenant, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

* * *

-T'es ridicule, Lupin ! Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore ne veut pas que quiconque s'approche du jeune Potter !

-Mais on ne lui a même pas parlé ! Il ne nous a même pas vu ! Je voulais… Je voulais seulement le voir…

-Je m'attendais à vous trouver dans la bibliothèque, tous les deux ! J'entre pour vous demander ce que vous voulez manger, personne !

-Oui, je… Je suis désolé, c'est idiot, j'aurais du te dire qu'on sortait.

-Oui, tu aurais du ! C'est pour cette raison que je disais que je ne voudrais pas m'occuper d'un chien avec toi, Lupin, parce que t'es trop irresponsable ! Alors s'occuper d'un gosse !

-Eh ! Je suis plus un gamin, j'ai 17 ans !

-Thomas, je t'ai pas parlé !

-Non, mais moi je te parle !

-Thomas, ne parle pas comme ça à Severus.

-Lupin, ne m'appelle pas par mon nom !

…N'empêche… J'ai beau les adorer… Des fois… Ils me font chier…

* * *

-Je vous jure, monsieur le directeur, la manière dont ce Moldu s'est adressé à moi…

-C'est la mode, Severus ! Le jeune Thomas parle ainsi aussi.

-Pas devant moi ! Je ne lui permettrais pas !

-Non, je sais bien Severus… C'est pourquoi il parle ainsi lorsque vous n'êtes pas là… D'ailleurs, Remus a commencer a apprendre certaines expressions…

-Non, là… S'il commence a corrompre Lupin en plus, ça va vraiment mal !

-Allons, allons Severus… Vous êtes encore jeune, profiter de la vie, vous n'en avez qu'une !

-J'en profite, Monsieur le directeur… J'en profite pour en faire quelque chose de constructif, MOI ! Pas comme ces deux louveteaux qui ne font que s'amuser du matin au soir !

-Et pourtant… Vous vous êtes attaché à ces deux « louveteaux », n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire cela ?

-On m'a rapporté votre expression angoissée alors que vous les cherchiez partout dans l'école…

-Il aurait pu leur arriver quelque chose, et j'en aurais été responsable ! Cela ne prouve pas que je me suis attaché à eux !

Dumbledore se contenta de rire.

-Même si c'était le cas… Vous ne le diriez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, monsieur le directeur… Si je finis par m'attacher a ces deux imbéciles, personne ne le saurait jamais.

-Et c'est bien dommage, mon cher Severus, car tout le monde a besoin d'amour dans la vie.

-Ravis de savoir que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

-----

Voilàààààààààààààààà...Cette fic est terminée dans mon ordinateur, et contient en tout 11 chapitres, 1 épilogue et un bonus... Et voilà seulement le chapitre 5 sur ! oh la la... Je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre, et on se revoit auprochain !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-Thomas, est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, je dois aller faire certaines courses…

-D'accord Remus ! On partirait quand ?

-Dans deux heures. Ça te vas ?

-Ok !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers mon porte-feuille. Merde. Vide. Bah, pas grave, je savais où en trouver… Quoi ? Voler ? Non non non… Je sorti de l'appartement et alla au fond du couloir des cachots. J'ouvris la porte toute grande, faisant sursauter les occupants.

-Sevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv ! J'ai besoin d'argent.

Direct, non ?

-Je t'ai dis 100 fois de ne pas me déranger pendant mes cours, et je t'ai dis 100 fois de ne pas m'appeler Sev !

-Bah, avec aujourd'hui, ça fait 101… Bon, tu m'en donne ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent et son visage prit une teinte rouge. Depuis le temps que j'étais là, le Mr Snape avait prit le bord, pis pour finir, le Severus aussi, pour finalement devenir « Sev ». Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas…

-Pourquoi tu vas pas voir Lupin ?

-Il a même pas d'argent pour lui ! Si ça continue, il va devoir faire le trottoir pour s'acheter une brosse a dent !

Il eut un visage horrifié, ce qui était plutôt marrant… Et visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas que les elfes de Poudlard changeaient nos brosses à dent dès qu'elles étaient usées…

-J'exagère à peine, tu sais. Et puis d'abord, c'est toi le travailleur, le chef de famille , c'est toi qui ramène l'argent à la maison pour nourrir notre petite famille… Le problème, c'est qu'après ça, l'argent, tu la laisse plus sortir ! Tu devrais nous donner un TIT peu d'argent de poche, non ?

-On est pas une famille, combien de fois je devrai te le dire ?

-Surement 101 fois aussi…

-Je t'interdis de me tenir tête !

-Bon… Bin je vais aller rejoindre Remus sur le trottoir…

Il se tourna vers ses élèves.

-SORTEZ ! Le cours est finis ! THOMAS, TU ME SUIS !

Oh oh… Il sortit de la classe rapidement, sans même attendre que les élèves aient quittés. Ceux-ci me regardèrent avec pitié, certain que j'allais me faire engueuler… Étrangement, au lieu de prendre le chemin de l'appartement, il se dirigea au lac, pile où était Remus.

-TOI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE LE TROTTOIR !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parle, Severus ?

Je décidai de m'éloigner, et de revenir seulement dans deux heures, comme prévu, pour accompagner Remus à Pré-au-Lard… Contrairement a ce que les élèves croyaient, Sev ne m'engueulait presque pas. Il parlait rudement, il jetait des regards noirs, il avait des répliques cinglantes, mais… On voyait bien qu'il ne nous détestait pas. Et on en avait la preuve lorsqu'on était malade où lorsque des gens nous jugeait sur notre état de loup-garou. Dans le premier cas, il prenait congé pour nous soigner(Pomfresh en était insulté, comme s'il disait qu'elle était une mauvais infirmière). Dans le deuxième cas, il nous emmenait plus loin en jetant un regard mauvais aux mauvaises langues. Et bon, qu'il prenne soin de nous comme ça, ça nous prouvait que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il nous aimait bien… au moins, un tout petit peu.

* * *

Lorsque je revins deux heures plus tard, les deux étaient visiblement de mauvaises humeurs… Ouais… Bon… J'avais peut-être fais une connerie… Je devrais apprendre a me taire, parfois…

-Viens Thomas, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, dit Remus froidement.

-Remus… Sev… Vous vous êtes disputés ? demandais-je.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha le directeur des Serpentard.

-Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas que vous vous chicaniez… Je voulais juste… C'est vrai, quoi… On a besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche…

Remus s'éloigna sans parler, un regard dur comme je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Sev…

-Suivez Lupin, Mr Singerl.

Et il s'éloigna dans la direction contraire a celle de Remus. Je détestais les rares fois où ils se disputaient réellement. J'avais l'impression à chaque fois de devoir faire un choix entre les deux. Bon, cette fois, j'avais reçu un ordre clair. Je suivis donc Remus sans parler.

-Remus…

-Tais-toi, Thomas. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Nous sortîmes du parc de l'école pour nous diriger vers le village de sorcier. J'aimais bien Pré-au-Lard, les magasins, l'ambiance. Si au début on me regardait étrangement puisque j'étais un Moldu, à présent on me regardait étrangement parce que j'étais un loup-garou. Une amélioration ? Je ne crois pas… Et cette fois, Sev n'était pas avec nous. Habituellement, il nous accompagnait toujours, nous suivait de loin, nous laissait aller où nous voulions. Tout ce qu'il nous demandait ? De lui laisser le temps qu'il voulait à la librairie. Et bon ! Vu que Remus et moi on aimait aussi la lecture, on le laissait dans ses rayons de potions et on se dirigeait vers les rayons qui nous intéressait. Jusqu'à maintenant, on avait réussis a s'arranger et a faire des compromis.

Je commença a m'inquiéter lorsque je vis que Remus regardait les logements à louer du village. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas foutre son camp de Poudlard ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je resterais avec Sev, ou j'irais avec Remus ? Je voulais être avec les deux, moi !

-Remus… Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Laisse moi tranquille, Thomas.

-Tu… Tu va déménager ?

-Je peux plus le laisser me parler comme ça.

-Mais Remus ! Je suis sur qu'il pensait pas ce qu'il a dit ! Tu le connais il me semble !

-Justement, Thomas. Je le connais mieux que toi, et je sais très bien qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit.

-Et moi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Non ! Tu comprends pas ! Je veux être avec vous deux, je veux pas avoir a faire un choix !

-T'avais qu'a y penser avant.

-Merde ! Je voulais pas faire une guerre mondiale ! Je voulais juste un peu d'argent pour acheter un petit cadeau, vous remercier vu que ça fais deux ans aujourd'hui que je suis avec vous autres !

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je parti en courrant. J'en avais marre, je faisais que des conneries.

-Thomas !

Je continuai ma course vers la forêt. A cause de moi, ils s'étaient disputés, Sev avait encore une fois été bête, et maintenant Remus voulait foutre son camp ! Dans la forêt, je me réfugiai sous un arbre. J'éloignais toujours les gens. Mes parents. Les inconnus. Et maintenant, Remus et Severus.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Wow. Méchante façon de fêter les deux ans de mon arrivée. Fuguer… J'avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire ! En plus de les avoir fais se chicaner, maintenant ils allaient se demander où j'étais. Sev allait sûrement engueuler Remus de pas m'avoir surveiller.

Autour de moi, tout a coup, j'eu conscience que la animaux de la forêt m'encerclaient. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris que tous les animaux avaient peur de moi, parce qu'ils sentaient que j'étais un loup-garou. Remus m'avait avoué que j'avais raison, et que d'après les recherches, le seul animal a toléré le loup-garou était une marmotte.

Les créatures allaient-elles m'attaquer ? Elles étaient plus nombreuses que moi. J'entendis un pas à coté de moi, et sursauta. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Visiblement, les animaux n'aimaient pas ma présence dans leur forêt. En loup-garou, aucun animal ne m'aurait attaqué, mais lorsque j'étais en humain… Un sort fusa sur la créature, qui poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit.

-THOMAS!

-Sev… dis-je en relevant la tête.

-T'ES VRAIMENT CINGLÉ ? POURQUOI T'ES VENU ICI ? TU LE SAIS QUE C'EST DANGEREUX ! TU LE SAIS QUE LES CRÉATURES VONT T'ATTAQUER !

Il ne put continuer sa crise vu que je m'effondrai sur lui.

-Thomas…?

-Je veux rentrer… Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Il hocha la tête et me souleva. Même si j'étais plutôt grand, j'étais maigre et ne pesait presque rien, la pleine lune me vidant de toutes mes forces. C'était la même chose avec Remus, mais comme il était plus petit que moi, il avait l'air encore plus fragile.

Sev me ramena à Poudlard, et Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement en me voyant.

-Remus… Je veux pas que tu partes… Je veux qu'on reste ici, tous les trois…

-J'ai jamais voulu partir, Thomas. On a fait ça pour t'apprendre a ne plus essayer de nous manipuler. C'était pas intelligent ce que t'a été dire à Severus, et on a bien faillit se disputer pour vrai. Quand quelque chose ne vas pas, parles-en.

-Ok…

Ça allait m'apprendre, a vouloir jouer au plus malin…

RAR

Namyothis: Et bien voila la suite, et ne deviens pas accroc stp, tu sera déçue...

Aziza: Trop gentille de me laisser continuer ma fic... Et j'ai parlé de ton association a mes amies, elles avaient pas l'air trop entousiasme... Désolée...

Karuin: Merci beaucoup ! Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu dise que ma fic est mignone, même si je vois pas vraiment pk elle le serait... Et oui, Mumus et Sevy sont drôle.


	7. Chapter 7

RAR

Namyothis: Mais non, mais non, je te jure, il faut pas que tu sois accroc, tu sera trop déçue à la fin ! C'est pas Chiche, c'est juste une petite fiction comme ça que j'ai écrit... Pis les persos sont OOC en plus !

ze1telotte: Re-salut ! Bah non, je sais, personne est trop d'acc pour ton truc... Mais je suis sure que Michèle, oui, elle voudrait ! C'est elle qui fait Sevy sur le forum des Maraudeurs où je vais pis Vi aussi ! Une autre adepte de Sev, normale, c'est une amie de Mi. Mais bon... Et tu crois franchement que je vais te le dire ? Disons que les deux fois, t'es tombée dans le mille...

**Malédiction**

**Chapitre 7**

Je me réveillai cette nuit-là, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en sueur et tremblant. Je ne me souvenais pas de mon rêve, mais je savais… Je savais que c'était pas joli joli du tout… Je me levai, tremblant un peu sur mes jambes, et me dirigea vers la porte. En passant devant le miroir, je me regardai un moment. Ouais, j'avais changer pas mal depuis le jour où j'étais devenu le pupille de Remus et Severus. J'avais à présent 23 ans, et bien que je sois majeur depuis belle lurette, j'habitais toujours avec eux. Pourquoi quitter les seules personnes qui se souciaient de moi et m'aimaient ?

Je me dirigea vers le salon, tremblant de froid, et me coucha sur le divan, emmitouflé dans la couverture de laine que Remus y laissait toujours. J'étais encore secoué par mon rêve. Une malédiction. Un sacrifice. Une mort… De la tristesse… Des pleurs… C'était, plus ou moins, ce dont je me rappelais. C'est là que je me rendormis.

* * *

Remus entra dans le salon pour voir Thomas couché sur le divan. Inquiet, il s'approcha pour voir qu'il tremblait, qu'il était en sueur. Il mit la main sur son front et sursauta en le trouvant bouillant. Il alla dans le corridor et frappa contre une porte en bois noire.

-Mmmm… Quossé qui se passe… demanda une voix endormie.

-Severus ? Thomas ne vas pas bien…

-Quoi ?

-Il est sur le divan, en sueur et bouillant…

Un moment de silence.

-J'arrive…

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le maître des potions de Poudlard en robe de chambre noire, et s'avançant dans le corridor. Il suivit Remus dans le salon et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme endormi.

-Il est là depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je viens de me lever… dit Remus, inquiet.

-Des séquelles de la dernière pleine lune ?

-Non… Pas après deux semaines… C'est impossible.

-Tu en est sur ?

-Parfaitement.

-Bon… Merlin ! Il n'est pas seulement bouillant ! Il ferait fondre un iceberg ! Va chercher le thermomètre, vite !

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'instrument qu'il tendit à l'autre homme.

-107… dit Severus d'une voix blanche.

-107 ? (Nd/a : la moyenne est de 98.8) s'écria Remus.

-Pas de temps à perdre, on doit le monter à l'hôpital, dit Severus.

-Je vais préparer un sac avec nos effets. Préviens Dumbledore.

Le professeur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée alors que Remus se dirigeait vers les chambres afin de ramassé vêtements et effets personnels.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? appela Severus, la tête dans la cheminée.

Le vieil homme sursauta et ramena ses draps sur lui.

-Severus ? Que me vaut cette visite de si bonne heure ?

-Thomas… Il est malade, il fait 107 de fièvre, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

-Est-ce grave ? demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

-Je l'ignore… C'est pourquoi nous devons l'y emmener tout de suite. Nous ne savons même pas depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état, Lupin vient de le trouver dans le salon…

-Je comprends. Dépêchez-vous, et donnez-moi des nouvelles lorsque vous en aurez.

-Très bien.

Lorsque Severus sortit de la cheminée, il vit Remus près de lui, déjà habillé et avec un sac à ses pieds. En un coup de baguette, le professeur de potions fut présentable à son tour, et ils utilisèrent la Poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre l'Hôpital Magique La Baguette Dorée, tenant chacun Thomas d'un coté. Lorsqu'il débarquèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, tout le monde sursauta. Alors que Severus tenait Thomas, Remus se précipita à la recherche d'une infirmière.

-Vite ! Il a besoin d'aide, c'est urgent !

-Tous ceux qui viennent ici viennent pour une urgence, nous ne pouvons pas faire de favoritisme, dit l'infirmière calmement en essayant de déprendre son bras des mains paniquées de Remus.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il fait 107 de fièvre !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-107 ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je… Je sais pas… Je l'ai trouvé comme ça ce matin… Il l'était peut-être depuis longtemps…

Elle finit par s'approcher et sursauta en voyant Thomas.

-Vous auriez du l'emmener ici bien avant !

-Nous venons de le trouver, dit Severus calmement. Nous ne pouvions pas l'emmené ici alors que nous dormions.

L'infirmière appela quelques infirmiers qui s'approchèrent pour emmener Thomas, mais voyant le regard que leur lançait le professeur de potions, ils préfèrent aller voir d'autres malades. Severus emmena Thomas dans la chambre désignée par l'infirmière, suivit par Remus, alors que l'infirmière allait chercher un médecin. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers Thomas sans même regarder les deux hommes près de lui. Il prit le pouls du jeune loup-garou, reprit la température(elle avait augmenté à 108), puis ouvrit une paupière. Il sursauta en voyant la couleur ambrée.

-Un… loup-garou… murmura t'il.

Le regard des deux autres se fit dure.

-Vous allez refuser de l'aider parce que c'est un loup-garou ? demanda Remus sèchement.

Le médecin se tourna pour le regarder et fixa ses yeux dans ceux ambré du loup-garou.

-Non. Je ne suis pas raciste. Je ne suis pas là pour juger les gens sur leurs races, mais pour leur sauver la vie et leur épargner des complications, si cela est possible.

-Voilà qui me rassure… fit Severus. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir utiliser la force pour vous convaincre de le soigner…

-Cela vous sera inutile… Maintenant, sortez, vous pourriez me gêné. Demandez à l'infirmière de m'emmener son dossier médical.

-Nous ne sortirons pas, intervint Severus, et il n'a aucun dossier. Nous l'avons toujours soigné chez nous.

-Même les lendemains de pleine lune ? demanda le médecin avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Je commence a avoir l'habitude… dit le professeur en haussant les épaules. Après 6 ans à m'occuper de deux loup-garous…

-Quels sont vos liens avec lui ? demanda le docteur en prenant une aiguille.

-Nous sommes ses tuteurs… Eh, c'est pas de l'argent, ça, j'espère ? demanda Remus.

-Non, non, rassurez-vous… Ses tuteurs ? Ah bon.

Une expression de douleur apparut sur le visage de Thomas lorsque l'aiguille entra dans son bras. Le médecin se redressa.

-Je reviens dans quelques instants.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Remus s'approcha doucement du lit et repoussa quelques mèches mouillées du front brûlant du jeune loup-garou.

-Allez mon grand, t'es capable de t'en sortir… On compte sur toi… Tu va bientôt être guérit, et on va rentrer à la maison, tous les trois… Allez Thomas… Réveille toi…

Sans dire un mot, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus et la serra un peu. Bien que cela soit dure pour lui de voir le jeune homme dans cet état, ce l'était encore plus pour Remus, et il le savait. Le médecin entra, et resta un moment interdit devant la scène.

-Lupin… Le médecin est là… Laisse Thomas…

Remus hocha la tête et se recula. Le médecin les regarda un moment en silence.

-Je vous demanderais, s'il vous plait, de sortir. Dans quelques instants, quelques-un de mes collègues viendront me rejoindre, ainsi que quelques infirmières. La chambre est petite, alors il vous faut sortir.

-Mais…commença Remus.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Si vous voulez qu'on le sauve, vous devez obtempéré.

Severus hocha la tête et poussa Remus vers la porte.

-Allez Lupin, on vas aller dans la salle d'attente…

-Mais si…

-Aie un peu confiance, bordel ! Il va s'en sortir… Tu le sais bien qu'il va s'en sortir…

Remus finit par hocher la tête et sortit sans dire un mot. Severus se tourna vers le médecin.

-Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il s'en sortira.

-Je l'espère pour vous.

Severus sortit de la chambre à son tour, en jetant un dernier regard au jeune lycanthrope, qui respirait alors avec difficulté. Le médecin le regarda s'éloigner, puis regarda aussi Thomas.

-Je dois faire vite, sinon on va te perdre… Tiens bon, ça va aller.

Il lui mit un masque pour lui envoyer de l'air, puis s'affaira en attendant ses collègues.

* * *

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les médecins étaient près de Thomas depuis deux heures. Il regarde Remus. Il était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les yeux fixé devant lui, les bras enroulé autour de ses genoux, en silence. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis deux heures, même après les quelques tentatives de Severus pour le faire réagir. Il soupira, puis il vit une femme entrer. Âgée, l'air sévère habituellement mais inquiète pour le moment, un chignon serré.

-Professeur McGonagall…

-Bonjour, Severus… Comment vas Thomas ?

-On ne sait pas… Les médecins sont avec lui depuis deux heures, et on n'a pas de nouvelles…

-Deux heures, déjà ? Merlin… Et vous ? Vous tenez le coup, tous les deux ?

-Moi, oui, mais Lupin…dit-il en montrant le loup-garou.

-Remus ? demanda Minerva.

Il ne bougea pas. McGonagall soupira.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Remus… Thomas s'en sortira. Il sait que nous l'aimons, et que nous avons besoin de lui.

-Il le sait… Mais est-ce suffisant ? demanda Severus.

-Je l'espère… Vous devriez rentrer, tous les deux… Les membres de l'Ordre ont convenus de venir à tour de rôle surveiller.

-Hors de question que nous partions. C'est très gentil de votre part, mais NOUS sommes ses tuteurs et nous ne partirons pas.

-Severus…

-Même si Thomas fait parti de l'Ordre, même si vous l'appréciez tous, ce n'est pas pareil. Il préfèrera 100 fois mieux nous voir à son réveil que de vous voir, ou de voir n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre !

Minerva McGonagall le regarda un moment, puis sourit.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Parce qu'encore une fois, votre inquiétude et vos paroles démontrent clairement ce que vous niez depuis 6 ans; vous vous êtes attaché à Thomas.

Severus se retourna, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi…

La directrice adjointe se contenta de rire.

-Je vais aller vous chercher du café…

Et elle s'éloigna. Quelques instants plus tard, un médecin s'approcha d'eux. Remus sortit de son immobilité pour serrer la main de Severus fortement.

-Vous accompagnez Mr Singerl ?

-Comment vas t'il ?

-Mieux… Il se repose.

-Pouvons-nous le voir ?

Le médecin sembla hésiter. Puis, il soupira.

-Pourquoi pas…

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent le médecin. Minerva McGonagall, plus loin, sourit en les voyant.

* * *

Il faisait froid. Je resserra ma cape autour de moi. Il faisait noir. Je ne voyais rien. Devant moi, un vieil homme. Qui semblait en même temps jeune. En fait, il semblait ne pas avoir d'âge… Il vieillissait et rajeunissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ses yeux, qui changeaient de couleurs à toute vitesse, me fixait droit dans les miens.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je, peu rassuré.

-Peu importe ce que je suis, puisque je suis… répondit l'homme d'une voix forte, magnifique, qui résonna dans l'infini noirceur autour de nous.

Bon… Un zigoto, encore une fois… Il ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre, ça, je le savais… Je connaissais les membres, ou sinon j'avais vu leur photo. Qui était-il, alors ? Derrière lui, un brouillard intense, mais encore plus loin, je vis des arbres noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? La Forêt Interdite ?

-Tu te fis trop aux apparences… Le monde qui nous entoure est sauvage et inconnu… Nul d'entre vous ne l'a déjà vu… C'est le lieu du Sacrifice… Celui qui vous sauvera de la Malédiction… Écoutes bien, Enfant de la Lune… Ici, l'un de tes semblables viendra… Ici, l'un de tes semblables mourra. Et de sa mort, la paix au monde accordera…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandais-je, terrifié.

L'un de mes semblables… Remus ? Non, pas Remus… Il ne pouvait pas mourir…

-Ici… Dans la plaine du Soleil… Un Enfant de la Lune devra mourir… Sinon… La Terre deviendra Chaos… Bientôt… Vous saurez tout…

Il me sembla tomber, tomber, tomber, dans l'infini. Les arbres, l'homme, tout disparu. Il ne restait que le noir, et que le brouillard. Et moi, qui tombait. Le cri qui franchit mes lèvres résonna dans le vide.

-THOMAS !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis pendant un moment que du brun doré, avant de voir que Remus me tenait dans ses bras en tremblant. Derrière, Sev se tenait. Il eut un sourire soulagé en voyant que j'avais les yeux ouverts.

-Remus… Severus…

Ma voix semblait pâteuse. Remus éclata en sanglots en me voyant éveillé.

-Thomas… Tu va mieux… Merlin, merci… Tu va mieux…

-Tu nous a fais peur, fit Sev avec un sourcil froncé en s'approchant. Impossible de te réveiller depuis qu'on t'a trouver, et là, tout a coup, tu te mets à hurler… J'ai cru que le pov Lupin allait faire une crise cardiaque…

-T'étais pas franchement mieux, Severus…

-Je t'ai rien demander, Lupin.

-Tu serais les poings tellement fort que tu avais les jointures toutes blanches.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Pffff… Tu t'es inquiéter autant que moi.

-Oh, ça, impossible ! S'inquiéter plus que toi pendant les dernières heures, personne n'y survivrais !

-Même pas vrai !

-Oh que si ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester. J'ai faillis demander à une infirmière de te donner un tranquillisant…

-Elle aurait pas été capable.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis tu…

Soulagé de les voir se chamailler à nouveau(je devais bien aller mieux, pour qu'ils reprennent leurs habitudes…), je les serrai tous deux dans mes bras. Remus fit de même, et après un moment de surprise et d'une lutte intérieure qui se lisait sur son visage, Severus finit par refermé ses bras sur nous.

-On s'est inquiété, Thomas… murmura Remus.

-Je vois bien ça…

-Tu fais encore de la fièvre, mais moins qu'avant, dit Sev. De retour à la maison, tu devra garder le lit quelques jours.

-Ok…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Alors comme ça, tu va mieux Thomas ? demanda Dumbledore en entrant, suivit de McGonagall.

Ils restèrent un moment figé en voyant la scène, et Sev, rouge comme une tomate, sortit pour aller « manger un morceau ». Remus me sourit, puis l'on se mit à rire. Qu'on sache qu'il nous aimait bien, passe encore, mais que d'autres personnes le sache ? Nah… Il voulait garder sa réputation de méchant qui aime personne…

J'avais hâte de retourner à la maison… Car oui, depuis 6 ans, les appartements dans les cachots de Poudlard, c'était notre maison… Alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall s'inquiétait de mon état, je repensais à mon rêve. Qui était cet homme ? C'était quoi, cette histoire de sacrifice ? Pourquoi un Loup-Garou devrait-il mourir ? Je regarda Remus qui parlait avec animation avec Dumbledore. Il n'allait pas mourir, hein ? Je ne le laisserais pas faire… Peu importe ce qu'était cette Malédiction…

--------

Et bien voilà… L'explication du titre…. La Malédiction en elle-même devrait être expliquée au chapitre prochain… D'ici-là, faites attention à vous, et on se revoit dans le chapitre 8 !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quelques jours plus tard, je pu enfin retourner à la maison. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre vinrent prendre de mes nouvelles et parler avec moi. Je voyais bien que cela dérangeait Sev, il détestait que la maison soit envahie, mais comme j'étais membre de l'Ordre depuis mes 20 ans…Oui, fait étrange. Un Moldu dans l'Ordre du Phénix ! Mais bon, puisque je parlais presque couramment 8 langues, il arrivait souvent que l'on me lie au mission à l'étranger. Utile de parler anglais, français, italien, latin, arabe, portugais et chinois ! Et j'étais en train d'apprendre le russe, l'espagnol et le japonais, si bien qu'à la fin de mes cours, je parlerais en tout 11 langues. Si au début, Sev avait répugner à me faire suivre des cours, il s'était bien vite aperçu que cela pouvait être un atout majeur lorsqu'un de ses élèves l'avait insulté en italien. J'étais derrière la classe, et j'avais tout entendu. L'élève avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque j'avais commencer à l'engueuler dans la même langue… Sev, pour continuer sur ma lancée, avait enlever 10 points à Poufsouffle, puis s'était empressé à la fin du cours de me demander des explications.

Comme dit précédemment, je revins à la maison quelques jours après mon hospitalisation, et j'eu droit à l'engueulade de ma vie lorsque mes deux chers et dévoués tuteurs découvrirent, à la grandeur de mon dos, un énorme tatouage noir.

imghttp/groups. crurent au début que je m'étais fais tatouer ça, que j'avais fais une infection, et que c'était pour ça que j'avais fais de la fièvre. Pour me disculpé, je du leur raconter mon rêve. Si je leur parla de la Malédiction, j'évitai de leur parler du Sacrifice. Ils trouvèrent étrange que l'homme m'eut appellé « Enfant de la Lune ».

-Attendons, soupira Severus. Peut-être cet homme dit-il vrai, et que nous en apprendrons plus sur cette Malédiction sous peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ce tatou, moi ?

-On dirait bien que tu vas devoir le garder… fit Remus.

Je fis la moue. Avoir un tatou, je n'aurais pas prit ce motif, et jamais aussi gros !

Comme à chaque soir de pleine lune, je montai au deuxième étage, descendit dans la trappe et traversai les salles les unes après les autres, jusqu'à la dernière.( Nd/a : C'est là que la Pierre Philosophale était) C'est là que je m'enferme pour la pleine lune. Il m'est impossible de sortir. Je me dévêtis, rangea mes vêtements, et j'appréhendais le moment de la transformation. C'est toujours difficile de sentir et d'entendre tous les os, tous les muscles, toutes les parties de son corps changer de forme, se modifier, se modeler à une nouvelle morphologie. Mais le pire, c'était la sensation lente de sentir son esprit disparaître, comme si l'on mourrait lentement. Mais c'était pire. On devenait quelqu'un d'autre… Pour les adeptes de la psychologie, 30 jours sur 31, je représente le « moi », la partie avec une conscience , et le loup-garou, lui, représente le « ça », la partie instinctive, inconsciente et amorale, exigeant la satisfaction immédiate de ses besoin…

Je m'étire. Je me sens bien. Enfin, réveillé. Par la fenêtre, je vois ma mère et la remercie intérieurement. C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie, elle qui me libère chaque mois de ma prison. Ma prison de chair. Je regarde autour de moi. Encore cet endroit que je hais. Où sont-elles, les forêts de mes premières libérations ? Où sont-elles, les proies à déchiquetées, à éventrées ? Où est-il, le sang chaud, le cœur encore fumant de vie ? Je rêve de plonger mes crocs dans le petit cou d'un animal… ou encore mieux… Dans le cou de l'un de ces grands bipèdes imberbes qui utilisent des mots pour communiquer. L'humain, que ça s'appelle. Pouah ! Ce mot pu l'hypocrisie. Moi, je ne me pose pas de question, je ne me mens pas, je me m'embarrasse pas de principes ou de valeurs. Je sais très bien ce que je suis. Un monstre. Je suis un loup. Un loup prisonnier d'un corps d'humain, d'un corps qui empeste l'hypocrisie, obligé de me terrer un mois entier pour ne renaître qu'à l'appel de la pleine lune, dans cet endroit minable. Parfois, je ressens cette solitude jusqu'au plus profond de moi, et je hurle pendant des heures pour appeler les miens. Parfois, en tendant bien l'oreille, il m'arrive d'en entendre un m'appeler. Il semble loin, si loin… Oh, échappes toi, mon frère ! Tu es plus âgé, plus rusé que moi, tu saura me sortir de là… Viens, mon frère ! Viens me rejoindre ! Je rêve de carnage sanguinolent, de nos fourrures ensanglantées, de nos crocs rougies de la vie… Viens, mon frère, viens, et régnons sur le monde…

Ce soir, mon frère est resté muet. J'ai attendu ses hurlements toute la nuit, je l'ai appelé de toutes mes forces, rien à faire… De dépit, je me suis mordu, griffé, j'ai hurlé ma rage… Rien à faire. J'ai vu par la fenêtre le ciel s'éclaircir. J'ai fermer les yeux, attendant le moment si dure où je dois disparaître, m'endormir pour un autre long mois… Mais il n'est pas venu. Et moi, l'Enfant de la Lune, j'ai contemplé le soleil. Comment étais-ce possible ? L'Autre n'avait pas repris sa place ? Quel était cette chaleur dans mon dos ? Après un moment à tourner en rond et à me poser des questions, j'ai compris. J'étais libre ! L'Autre avait disparu à jamais ! Il ne viendrait plus me voler mon corps ! J'étais libre. Libre ! Libre ! Libre ! Le soleil illumina lentement l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je m'étendis en plein centre de la pièce, offrant ma fourrure à la caresse du soleil. Mon ennemi de toujours devenait mon allié ! Je tendis l'oreille. Un bruit. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma.

-Thomas ?

Je me relevai d'un coup, et mon regard ambré croisa un regard noir terrifié. Un humain. Une tâche sombre dans un océan de lumière. Une proie. Une délicieuse proie qui s'offrait à moi. Je ressentais dans l'air sa peur et m'en délectais. Il tremblait, ses yeux étaient ouverts d'horreur.

-Comment… Est-ce possible… Le soleil… La lune… balbutia t'il.

La ferme, humain. La ferme, et prépare toi à mourir. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourris… Je levai ma puissante patte et l'abattit sur lui. Alors que mes griffes traversaient le tissus qui le couvrait et déchirait la peau, du sang éclaboussa les murs, et il poussa un cri. Le léchai ma patte, goûtant son sang. Un vrai délice. Lentement, sournoisement, je m'approchai de lui, qui recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, serrant de son autre main la blessure sur son épaule. Lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le mur, je vis dans ses yeux toute sa peur, il avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, il se calma et s'approcha de lui-même. Dans ses yeux, plus la moindre peur.

-Thomas… commença t'il. C'est moi, Thomas, calmes toi…

Je grognai. Ne perds pas ton temps à me supplier, humain ! Et n'essaie pas de me nommer ! Je suis un animal sauvage, je n'ai pas de nom !

-Thomas…

Alors que j'allais refermer ma gueule sur sa main tendue, mon regard croisa le sien, et je reculai, incertain. Comment cet être humain pouvait-il me regarder avec autant de confiance ! Avec autant de… d'amour ? Tout à coup, je reconnu l'odeur. Elle me semblait familière, rassurante.

-Tu m'as reconnu, Thomas ? C'est moi, c'est Severus… Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver un moyen de te ramener…

Je reculai, et ressentis à nouveau une chaleur dans mon dos. Je ressentis alors la sensation de départ, d'abandon, le signal de ma métamorphose. L'Autre reprenait le dessus. Je savais… Je savais que si cet humain était toujours vivant, c'était parce que l'Autre avait utilisé toutes nos forces afin de le sauver. L'Autre. Ma cachette. Cette impression qu'avait les autres humains que j'étais comme eux. Cette illusion de normalité. L'Autre. Ce moi apprivoisé…

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa d'un coup pour voir Sev devant moi, l'air soulagé.

-Sev…

-Tho…Thomas… Tu m'as fais peur…

J'haussai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Sev ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il me regarda un moment.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non…

-Tu étais encore un loup lorsque je suis entré…

-Tu es esntré avant le lever du soleil ?

-Non, Thomas… Le soleil était debout depuis une heure… Lupin était déjà en humain depuis un bon moment…

Je restai un moment interdit. Comment étais-ce possible ? Puis, je vis le chandail déchiré de Sev, et le sang. Ma main en était maculée. J'avais aussi du sang sur le coin de ma bouche. Non… Non ! Je lui sautai au cou en pleurant.

-Sev ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé !

-Ça va, Thomas, ça va…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ! criais-je, hystérique. Je viens de t'infecté !

Il se mit à rire. Comment pouvait-il rire alors qu'il allait devenir un monstre une fois par mois !

-Calme toi, Thomas, calme toi… Tu m'as seulement griffé… Tu ne m'as pas mordu…

-Tu es sur ?

-Je te le jure.

-Mais le sang sur ma bouche…

-Il s'est léché la patte après…

Griffé. Je l'avais blessé. L'une des seules condition pour que l'on tue un loup-garou…

-Je t'ai blessé… Ils vont me tuer…

-Bien sur que non ! s'exclama t'il.

-Mais vous m'avez dis, il y a 6 ans…

-Tu crois que je vais déclaré que tu m'as blessé ? Je suis pas idiot, Thomas, je veux pas qu'ils t'abattent ! Lupin m'a déjà blessé quand on était ados, et je ne l'ai pas dis au Ministère ! Si ça reste entre nous, le Ministère ne le saura pas… Ils ne pourront pas te tuer…

J'hochai la tête. Étrangement, je ne ressentais aucune douleur due à ma transformation, seulement une chaleur dans mon dos. De retour à la maison, Severus voulu que j'aille me reposer, mais je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je le forçai à prendre une potion afin que sa blessure guérisse, puis j'allai voir Remus. Il était plutôt rare que je le vois un lendemain de pleine lune, étant moi-même K.-O. Cette fois-là, son état était pire que toutes les autres fois.

-Sev… Est-ce que son état est normal ?

Il hésita un moment en changeant le linge humide sur le front de Remus.

-Non… Et d'une manière, oui… Plus Lupin vieillira, plus son état empirera les lendemains de pleine lune. Son corps supportes de moins en moins les transformations… Mais cette fois, je ne comprends pas… C'est pire que tout ce qu'il a jamais traversé…

Je restai un moment en silence, à réfléchir.

-Sev… J'ai rien ressentis après ma transformation… Je suis en pleine forme… Et Remus… Il est pire que jamais…

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que…

-Oui… Remus a souffert pour nous deux…

-Comment serait-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qui a changer, depuis la dernière transformation ?

Sev haussa les épaules.

-Ta maladie ?

-Oui… Et suite à ma maladie ?

-Ton rêve…

-Et suite au rêve ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Thomas ?

-Le tatouage…

-Tu crois que le tatouage fait en sorte que Lupin souffre à ta place ?

J'hésitai un instant, puis hocha la tête. Severus me regarda pendant un moment, l'air grave.

-Sev ?

-Thomas… Va à la bibliothèque… Ramènes tout ce que tu pourra trouver sur la Plaine du Soleil et sur les Enfants de la Lune.

-Tu me demande l'impossible !

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-J'ai pas attendu que tu me le demandes pour chercher ! Je suis depuis une semaine sur ça, et j'ai rien trouver !

-Cherches encore !

-J'ai rien trouver !

Pendant un moment, nous nous défiâmes du regard. Sev finit par baisser le regard.

-Désolé, Thomas…

-Ça fais une semaine que je cherche, Sev… Mme Pince m'a aidé, et on a rien trouver… On a lu les résumés et les tables de matière de tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et RIEN.

-C'est correct, je te crois…

Il regarda Remus, qui respirait difficilement. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit une potion. Il souleva Remus à moitié pour la lui faire boire.

-Je te crois, Thomas, mais il faut faire quelque chopse… On peut pas laisser Lupin comme ça…

-Je suis d'accord… On en parles à l'Ordre ?

-A t'on seulement le choix… murmura t'il.

Puis, il releva la tête.

-Je vais demander à Dumbledore de les convoquer à une réunion dans trois jours.

-D'accord.

-Tu peux soigner Lupin pendant que je serai parti ?

-Bien sur, Sev… Y'a pas de problème, je vais m'occuper de Remus.

-Merci.

Il se tourna vers Remus et, machinalement, replaça la couverture.

-Tiens bon, Lupin, on va trouver un moyen.

Puis, il sortit de la chambre de Remus. Alors que je m'assoyais sur la chaise près du lit, j'entendis la porte des appartements claquer. Mon regard se posa sur le plus fragile des membres de notre famille. Et à le voir comme ça, je repensai à mon rêve, au Sacrifice. L'un de mes frères d'espèce allait devoir se sacrifier, mais combien seraient au courrant ? Remus et moi, seulement, sûrement… Remus était, est et resteras a jamais un Griffondor, et l'un des êtres les plus courageux que je connaisse. Allait-il vraiment se sacrifier pour sauver le monde du chaos? Certainement sans aucun remord, sans aucune crainte, en se disant, tout simplement ce qui avait a faire… Pourquoi un loup-garou? Il y a pas assez que notre existence soit maudite, qu'on devienne un monstre une fois par mois, fallait en plus qu'on nous colle une malédiction concernant le sort du monde et le chaos universel. De quoi vous remonter le moral, hein!

Remus, couché sur le dos, se mit à tousser et à s'étouffer. Je lui empila des oreillers derrière le dos afin qu'il soit plutôt en position assise, et il sembla se calmer. Après un moment à m'occuper de lui, j'entendis un bruit.

-Sev ?

-Quoi ?

-On va devoir se passer d'oreiller cette nuit…

Dumbledore déposa une épée en argent sur la table et nous regarda tous gravement. Remus et moi frissonnâmes et reculâmes.

-Dumbledore ? demanda Sturgis.

-On m'a fait livré cela, expliqua le vieil homme doucement, en me disant qu'IL comprendrait.

-Il ? demanda Minerva.

-J'ignore tout autant que vous ce que cela signifie.

Sev se pencha vers l'épée, intéressé(il fallait bien le connaître pour savoir qu'il adorait les armes blanches, et encore plus particulièrement les épées). Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Elle est très ancienne… Il y a des symboles sur la lame…

Puis, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore plus le visage, pour regarder le pommeau. Il blanchit d'un coup et releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Severus ? demanda Remus.

Sev poussa l'épée vers moi et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité en reconnaissant le symbole du tatou, gravé sur le pommeau. Remus le vit, et blanchit, lui aussi. Les membres de l'Ordre nous regardaient à présent tous trois, sans comprendre.

-Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Après un moment de silence, je me levai et me tourna dos aux membres. Je retirai mon T-shirt afin de leur montrer le tatouage et tout le monde poussa une exclamation.

-Tho…Thomas ? demanda Minerva après un moment. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Il est apparu après mon hospitalisation… Et lors de la dernière pleine lune, lorsque Sev est entré une heure après le levé du soleil, j'étais toujours un loup-garou…

Severus me jeta un regard noir alors que Molly Weasley lui tombait dessus.

-Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

Je savais depuis le temps que Mme Weasley, mère d'une famille nombreuse, avait tendance à materner les membres de l'Ordre.

-Je vais bien Molly, calmez-vous… Thomas a rapidement reprit son apparence lorsque je suis entré.

-J'étais super en forme, j'ai pas ressenti ni la douleur ni la fatigue de la transformation ! Remus, par contre…

Chacun se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier, assis entre Sev et moi, faisait pitié à voir. Il avait les yeux rouges de fatigue, des cernes jusque sur les joues et il avait peine à se tenir debout. Sev avait du le porter jusqu'à la Salle des Professeurs, où avait lieu la réunion.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Remus ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

-J'ai traversé l'une des pires pleine lune de ma vie… Cela fait trois jours, et je ne suis pas encore rétablit…

Tout le monde resta silencieux, ne voulant croire l'explication pourtant logique qui en résultait.

-Vous voulez dire… commença Kingsley Shacklebolt, un petit nouveau dans l'Ordre.

-Que Remus a souffert à ma place ! m'impatientais-je.

-Thomas, tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis es illogique ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Et pourtant… commença Sev, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ait tord. Pour ma part, ce que j'en sais, c'est que Lupin a faillit perdre la vie plus souvent ces trois derniers jours que les six dernières années ! Et je suis sans doute la personne la plus qualifiée pour en parler, étant donné que je le soigne depuis exactement 6 ans.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Je me penchai vers l'épée pour voir les symboles gravés sur la lame.

-Eh, c'est de l'arabe ! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu peux le lire, Thomas ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

-Je crois bien, oui…

Je commençai à lire le texte dans un silence impatient. Au fil de ma lecture, je palis et mes yeux s'ouvrirent de peur. Pendant ce temps, Severus expliquait mon rêve aux membres de l'Ordre.

-Thomas ? demanda Remus qui me regardait.

Tout le monde cessa les questions et me regarda.

-Voilà la Malédiction

Depuis le début de l'humanité

Maintes races ont été persécutées

Haïes pour des éléments hors de leur contrôle

Elles vous prouveront que dans ce monde elles ont un rôle…

Bientôt, des évènements apocalyptiques se produiront

Et nombre d'êtres humains mourront

Viendra alors l'heure du Sacrifice

Aussi significatif que celui dont le sang repose dans un calice

L'Élu se verra dévoilé la Plaine du Soleil

De cette épée, l'Enfant de la Lune fera couler son sang vermeil

Il sauvera ainsi le monde du chaos

Dans lequel le plonge le racisme et autres maux

-C'est du n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Severus alors que tout le monde se taisait.

Nous le fixâmes en silence.

-C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Vous n'allez pas décider de la vie de Thomas ou de Lupin d'après un petit poème idiot !

-Severus, vous savez bien que nous n'oserions jamais leur ordonner quoi que ce soir… Ils ont l'âge de choisir… commença Dumbledore.

-Y'a rien à choisir ! C'est du n'importe quoi !

-C'est… pas du n'importe quoi… articulais-je avec difficulté.

-Thomas… ? demanda Remus en posant une main sur la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je… L'homme de mon rêve… Il avait parlé du Sacrifice… Il avait dit que l'un de mes frères de race devrait mourir…

-Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour dire quoi ? « Remus, j'ai rêvé d'un fou qui parlait d'un Sacrifice réalisé avec un loup-garou… T'es partant ? »

-J'avoue que cela aurait été idiot, accorda Emelinne Vance.

-Thomas, dit Dumbledore avec sérieux, lorsque des évènements de ce genre arrive, tu dois…

-Vous le dire, je sais, je suis pas con ! Mais bordel ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre que j'ai peur ? Combien de loup-garou sont au courrant ? Remus et moi ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de savoir que l'un de nous deux va mourir, et que notre famille va être brisée ?

-Personne ne va mourir, Thomas, intervint Severus d'un ton dure.

-Tu ne peux pas promettre cela, Severus… dit Remus doucement.

-T'es pas en train de dire que tu acceptes de…

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? En sacrifiant une personne, on prouve au monde entier que les « hybrides », comme ils nous appellent, peuvent aider, avoir leur place dans la société ! Imaginez tous les loup-garous, les vampires, les géants, les vélanes et toutes les autres créatures que l'on acceptes pas dans la société, ou alors peut-être les Vélanes, mais parce qu'elles utilisent leurs pouvoirs ! Avec une toute petite mort, on aide la condition de vie de toutes les autres espèces ! s'exclama Remus avec fougue.

-Serais-tu en train de dire que tu te sacrifierais, Remus ? demanda Molly avec peur.

Remus sourit.

-Pour sauver le monde ? Sans hésitation.

Nous poussâmes tous deux un cri lorsqu'une brulure terrible apparue dans mon dos. Puis, plus rien… Remus se redressa, le souffle court. Tout le monde nous regardait, sans comprendre. Me doutant de ce qui se passait, je relevai un peu le chandail de Remus et pu voir dans son dos le tatouage, qui avait disparut du mien.

A mon air, tout le monde comprit. Sev repoussa sa chaise et sortit en claquant la porte. Dumbledore toussota un peu pour reprendre ses esprits.

-La réunion est terminée… Si vous avez des informations sur cette Malédiction, transmettez-les moi immédiatement.

Remus se leva et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Et moi, je me sentais terriblement fatigué… Oui, décidément, le tatouage y était pour quelque chose…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Lupin ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, Severus ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour le monde entier ! C'est injuste !

-La vie a t'elle déjà été juste ?

-Ne commence pas avec ta philosophie a 2 noises, Lupin ! T'a pas le droit de faire ça !

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu chiales depuis 6 ans que tu en a marres de me supporter ! Je vais disparaître. C'est tout, c'est simple. Il ne restera que Thomas. Et il va bien finir par partir, lui aussi… Par avoir une maison, un chez-lui. Tu seras enfin tranquille. Tu auras la paix. Tu seras enfin seul.

-J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ÊTRE SEUL, BATARD !

Le cri retentit dans nos appartements. Depuis ma chambre, je les entendais très bien discuter dans le salon, et le cri m'avait fait sursauter.

-…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Severus…

-Oh que si… Je le sais très bien… Je veux avoir une vie normale.

-Justement… Tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de loup-garous…

-Je m'en fiche de ça ! Ce que je veux dire par « vie normale », c'est de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de savoir que l'un des membres de ma famille va devoir se tuer à cause d'une putain de Malédiction ! Ça a pris six maudites années avant que je m'habitue à vous avoir chez moi, c'est pas pour vous perdre maintenant !

-Severus…

-Putain, Lupin ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tout ça, c'est stupide ! Bon, Thomas a fait un rêve bizarre et a reçu un tatou étrange ! D'accord, Dumbledore a reçu une épée en ARGENT avec un texte et le symbole du tatou ! Oui, t'a décidé de crever et le tatou est allé sur to dos ! ET ALORS ?C'est peut-être juste une farce stupide ! Manipuler les rêve de quelqu'un, c'est faisable ! Faire apparaître et disparaître un tatouage, c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Livrer une épée ? Un enfant de 3 ans peut le faire !

-Ce serait beaucoup trop tôt pour une blague de poisson d'avril, Severus…

-Pas besoin que ce soit le premier avril pour faire des farces ! Tes amis et toi en faisiez à l'année longue !

-Beaucoup de préparation pour une blague, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Vous avez déjà passer des mois à préparer un coup.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Bon ! Tu avoue que j'ai raison !

-Non. Cela n'explique pas le motif.

-Se débarrasser d'un loup-garou, voyons ! Combien de gens vous craignent, vous méprisent ? Combien serait heureux de voir un loup-garou mourir, et aussi stupidement ?

-Tu cherches trop une explication à tout ça, Severus…

-Et toi, tu ne cherches pas !

-Parce que je suis résigné.

-TU.NE.PEUX.PAS !

Pendant un moment, je n'entendis plus rien. J'entrouvris doucement ma porte pour voir… Remus dans les bras de Sev ! Je refermai la porte rapidement. Oh boy ! Mes tuteurs m'auraient-ils cacher quelque chose… pendant 6 ans ? Non. Je devais me faire des idées. Franchement… Remus et Severus, ensemble ? Dans une dimension parallèle, peut-être…(Nd /a : Ou juste dans la tête de Para et Michèle et Virginie, et Debbie…) Non, ça devait être un câlin de… eum… Un câlin fraternel dans le genre, ou alors, euh… Un câlin de désespoir ?

Depuis ma fenêtre, je vis les premiers flocons de neige tomber. On allait avoir un Noël joyeux…

* * *

-Thomas… Sincèrement… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

-Ça ne me plait pas plus que toi, Sev…

-Je veux dire… C'est toi qui y a rêver… Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Je n'osai pas répondre, intimidé par la lueur un peu folle, et surtout désespérée, qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

-Thomas…

-Oui… Oui, Severus, je crois que tout cela est vrai… Je… Je vous ai entendu, hier, tu sais… Et… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une farce…

-Tu… nous a entendu ?

Il semblait plutôt gêné.

-Ouais. Et j'ai ouvert la porte pour aller vous rejoindre, mais en voyant que vous étiez en train de vous minoucher, j'ai préféré rester dans ma chambre…

-QUOI ?

-Oh, fais pas cette tête, Sev ! Je m'en fou que vous soyez gays, ça vous regarde ! Par contre, c'était pas sympa de me cacher pendant toutes ces années que vous étiez ensembles…

-Mais… Nous ne sommes pas…

-Oh, allez Sev, inutile de prétendre le contraire, je vous ai vu !

-Eh bien, tu a mal vu !

-Eh, viens pas me dire que j'ai halluciné, j'ai vu Remus dans tes bras !

-Ça ne veux rien dire, abbruti ! On peut serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras sans en être amoureux ! La preuve : Lupin et moi, on est pas amoureux de toi !

-Euh… Alors vous êtes pas…

-Non, nous ne le sommes pas.

-Ohhhh…

-C… C'est moi ou tu a l'air déçu ?

-Bin…

-QUOI ? Parce qu'on ressemble à des tantes, peut-être ?

-Bin… Pas vraiment, mais… Avoue… Deux gars qui s'occupent d'un jeune ENSEMBLE, qui habitent ENSEMBLE et qui disent qu'ils sont une FAMILLE…

Il resta interdit un moment.

-Sev ?

-Ma vie est fichue…

-QUOI ?

-Ma vie est fichue… Si les autres professeurs pensent que… je suis avec Lupin… Merlin, ayez pitié de moi…

-Eh, il est cool, Remus !

-C'est un loup-garou, je te rappelle !

-Et alors ? Moi aussi !

-Mais tu comprends pas ! Lupin et ses amis ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer ! Lupin, c'est le type qui me pourrit ma vie depuis que j'ai 11 ans !

-Justement, ça fait 20 ans, passe l'éponge !

-Je peux pas !

-Pourtant, tu veux pas qu'il crève !

-Je suis peut-être maso, je le sais tu moi !

Il avait l'air désespéré et se mit à marcher sur le bord du lac, où nous étions.

-Je sais pas… Je hais Lupin, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être mesquin avec lui… Et pourtant… Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

Il finit par venir s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Tu sais, Thomas… Avant que Dumbledore ne nous jumelles pour nos missions, j'étais toujours seul, toujours froid. Je ne parlais à personne, j'avais toujours le même air… Avec Lupin, j'ai pas eu le choix de parler, de m'exprimer, même si c'était pour le critiquer et m'énerver après lui… Depuis que je dois supporter Lupin… Je me sens vivant…

-Vivant de t'engeuler avec lui ?

-Oui…

-C'est…paradoxal…

-Alors… Si Lupin meurt…

-Tu vas te sentir mourir toi aussi…

-Ouais… Ça ressemble à ça…

-Tu en a parler avec lui ?

-Parce que tu pense que je serais capable de parler de ça avec lui ?

-Tu en parles bien avec moi…

-T'es pas lui.

-Non, mais tu te doutes bien que je vais lui en parler !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que depuis que Lupin a décidé de se sacrifier, tu ne lui a pas reparlé. Dès que tu viens pour ouvrir la bouche, tu la refermes et tu baisse la tête.

-Tu m'observe, Sev ?

-Je vous observe depuis 6 ans, Thomas.

-Ah ouin ?

-J'ai rien à foutre de mes journées…

-Je vois ça… Comme t'a rien à foutre, tu nous regarde ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après 6 ans, je connais vos habitudes mieux que vous même…

-Ah ouais ?

-Lorsque tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, tu te grattes le cou de la main gauche.

-Euh… Ah ouais ? J'ai pas remarquer…

-Tu vois…

-Sev…

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si on perds Remus ?

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, Thomas…

-Oui, mais…

-Je suppose qu'on va continuer comme avant, malgré le vide que Lupin va laisser…

-Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

-Je préfère être optimiste, Thomas, et croire que Lupin va rester en vie.

-Oui… T'a raison…

Nous restâmes en silence un moment, assis l'un près de l'autre sur le bord du lac gellé, alors qu'autour de nous, la neige tombait doucement.

-Allez, viens Thomas. Si on restes plus longtemps, on va attraper la grippe.

-Ok…

On se leva, et alors que l'on se dirigeait vers le château, je pris une boule de neige et l'écrasa dans le cou de Sev. Son cri retentit dans le parc de Poudlard, et je pris la fuite en riant.

-Attends que je t'attrape ! hurla t'il.

Ouais, bin bonne chance ! Battre un loup-garou à la course, très peu d'humain le peuvent. Arrivé au château, je me tins en embuscade et sautai sur Sev lorsqu'il passa devant moi.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! hurla t'il.

-Je t'ai eu !

-Thomas… Tu es un vrai gamin…

-Je saaaaaaaaaaais…

-Allez, viens idiot, avant que Lupin ne s'inquiète de notre absence…

-C'est ce que tu fais lorsqu'on est pas là, Sev, et c'est ce que je fais aussi lorsque vous n'êtes pas là…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ?

-Bin ouais !

-On est vraiment à chier comme tuteurs, si on te donne de l'angoisse pour rien…

-Dis pas ça. Bon, on rentre tu ?

-Oui… Eum… Thomas…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien descendre de mon dos ?

-Ah… Euh… Oui…

* * *

Dans la lune, je jouais avec ma fourchette dans mon assiette comme un gamin. Severus regardait la sienne en silence, la bouche pincée et les bras croisés. Seul Remus agissait normalement. Après un moment à faire la conversation tout seul, il finit par s'énerver et frappa la table de la main.

-Allez-vous réagir, bordel ? C'est notre dernier Noël ensemble, vous pourriez être un peu plus enthousiasme !

Je penchai la tête, et Sev le fixa calmement.

-Très encourageant, Lupin… Tu nous donne envie de fêter, c'est évident. Bordel, Lupin ! Comment tu veux qu'on fête alors que tout ce qu'on a en tête, c'est ce putain de Sacrifice !

-Et si on donnait les cadeaux ? demanda Remus dans une tentative de diversion.

Nous haussâmes les épaules et nous dirigeâmes au salon, là où se trouvait le sapin que Remus et moi avions monté quelques semaines avant. Remus prit deux gros paquets et nous les tendit.

-Lupin… commença Severus.

-Je veux rien entendre.

-Mais Remus…

-Ouvrez donc vos cadeaux, bordel !

Avec répugnance, nous finîmes par ouvrir nos cadeaux. Sev reçu l'encyclopédie complète des potions, la version la plus récente(celle de Sev datait de 15 ans) et moi un énorme jeu d'échec taillé dans du cristal et de l'ivoire(je suis un adepte des échecs, surtout version sorcière, que même un Moldu peut controler).

-Lupin… Ça a du te coûter une fortune…

Remus haussa les épaules.

-L'argent ne me sert plus à rien maintenant, Severus…

-ARRÊTES DE DIRE ÇA !

Remus recula vivement.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi défaitiste, Lupin, tu ne vas pas mourir !

-Tu es trop optimiste, Severus…

-Et toi, tu te résigne trop vite !

-Voilà mes cadeaux ! m'exclamais-je.

Oui, je voulais changer de sujet.

-Thomas… Tu ne m'a pas trouver un cadeau ? demanda Remus.

-Bien sur.

-Thomas ! A quoi ça sert, je vais mourir bie…

-TU NE VAS PAS MOURIR LUPIN, EST-CE CLAIR ?

Remus le regarda un moment, puis baissa les yeux vers le paquet que je venais de lui déposer sur les genoux. Il le déballa lentement, et découvrit un album photo. A l'intérieur, des photos de lui et de moi, de Sev et moi, Sev et lui, et de nous trois.

-Thomas…

-Des photos de la famille… Afin que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne s'oublie jamais… dis-je alors que Sev développait le même album.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les photos, puis Remus me serra dans ses bras.

Ce matin-là, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps. Le petit Harry, assis à la table des lions, envoya la main à Remus, croisa le regard noir de Sev, et pencha la tête. Dumbledore souhaita un bon retour des fêtes aux élèves, et fit son discours.

-Patate bleue ! Vive les méduses ! Dou, c'est une marmotte !Parce que t'es une merde, voilà ! Il faut ouvrir ses chacras mais pas le Mulhadara ! Para est la meilleure écrivaine de fanfic ! Bon appétit !(Nd/a: Quoi ? Vous dites que je prends mes fantasmes pour la réalité ?...Roohh... Je sais... Mes fics sont nules...)

Toujours aussi fou… Dans les plats vides apparurent alors… de la nourriture avariée, de couleur douteuse, une odeur écœurante. Remus et moi sortîmes de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, encore plus incommodé que les autres par notre odorat sur-dévellopé.

Sev vint nous rejoindre dans nos appartements quelques minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Remus avec écœurement.

-Le premier signe apocalyptique… fit Sev sombrement. Dumbledore me l'a dit alors que nous sortions… Il y en aura sept, et le dernier sera le chos… A moins…

-A moins que je ne meurs avant, dit Remus calmement.

Mécaniquement, il ouvrit le port de sucre afin d'en mettre dans son café. Il poussa un crin d'horreur en voyant des scarabées et des scorpions se baignant dans le sucre.

-Le deuxième signe… fit Severus.

En effet, des insectes avaient commencer à envahir Poudlard. Les élèves, les professeurs et le personnel passèrent la nuit sous des barrières magiques. Seul Severus n'aida pas les professeurs à tenir la protection magique, trop occupé à en tenir une dans notre salon, pour nous protéger tous les trois.

Le lendemain matin, les insectes avaient disparus et la nourriture avait retrouvé son aspect et son odeur. Tout semblait normal, et bien que les élèves et les professeurs étrangers à l'Ordre se demandaient ce qui s'était passé, ils finirent par oublier, jusqu'à ce que sur l'heure du souper, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, entre pour annoncer que toutes les créatures de la Forêt Interdite étaient… mortes. Après un regard à Sev, nous comprirent qu'il s'agissait du troisième signe.

-Demain matin… murmura Remus. Demain matin, j'irai… Avant que d'autres personnes ne souffrent par ma faute…

---

...Mumuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss ! ...Quoi ? Que je suis cruelle ? Que c'est ma fic, que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ?...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

-Lupin… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée, derrière laquelle Thomas dormait, puis soupira.

-Severus…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais te sacrifier pour tous les autres ? Il existe tellement d'autres loup-garou ! Pourquoi TOI ? T'a pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ? La mort de Potter, Evans et Pettigrew, la trahison de Black…

-Justement, Severus, justement…

-Justement, QUOI ?

-Je connais déjà la souffrance…

-Tu crois peut-être que tu a accomplis tout ce que tu avais à accomplir dans ta vie ? Que tu a vécu tout ce qui en valait la peine ?

-J'ai accomplis tout ce que j'avais à accomplir, oui, mais… commença Remus avant de rougir. Mais je n'ai pas tout vécu, c'est vrai.

-Bon ! Tu vois !

-Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas, et il est trop tard.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Parce que je suis un loup-garou.

-Et alors… ?

-Les loup-garous n'ont pas le droit d'aimer, d'être en couple, de…

-Où…Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Lupin ?

Remus ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que tu es…

-Quoi ? Puceau ? (Nd/a : C'est bien un homme, ça… Il va crever, et tout ce qu'il pense, c'est qu'il a jamais baiser !)

Un moment de silence gêné s'en suivit.

-Et bien, oui… Pathétique, non ? 31 ans, et toujours puceau…

-Je… Je comprends pas…

-Il n'y a rien a comprendre. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accepterait de coucher avec un monstre.

-Tu n'es PAS un monstre, Lupin.

-Si… Tu ne pourra jamais savoir à quel point…

-J'ai déjà rencontré un vrai monstre, Lupin…

-Oui, et il a faillit te bouffer pour terminer en beauté la cinquième année…

-Non… Ce monstre avait pour politique d'effacer les Moldus et les sorciers enfants de Moldus de cette terre. Ce monstre est mort il y a 10 ans, tué par un gamin.

-Des fois… Des fois, je crois que le loup en moi est pire que Voldemort lui-même…

-ARRÊTES DE DIRE ÇA !

-Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, Severus ?

Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas un instant à ce qu'il faisait. Remus sursauta, mais finit par le laisser faire.

Severus fixa le plafond, ne comprenant pas POURQUOI il avait fait ça. Exténué, il finit par se tourner sur le coté et s'endormir.

Il se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, où le brouillard était dense. Loin derrière, des arbres noirs et gigantesques. Tout à coup, un homme sans âge apparut près de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Ce ne sont pas les bonnes questions, Severus, dit l'homme.

-Comment vous me connaissez ? Pis comment ça, c'est pas les bonnes questions ? Je suis professeur, je suis un expert dans l'art de formuler des bonnes questions !

-Ce n'est pas un examen. C'est la vie. Es-tu un expert de la vie, toi qui l'a ignoré si longtemps, t'ignorant toi-même et te dissimulant aux regards ?

-Je…

-Pourquoi a t'il fallut que tu côtoies ce loup-garou pour te sentir en vie ?

Son regard se fit froid, menaçant.

-Vous êtes le vieux débris qui est apparu à Thomas dans son rêve !

L'homme se contenta de sourire, même lorsque le professeur le saisit brusquement par le collet.

-Vous allez trouver un autre fichu loup-garou pour votre Sacrifice, c'est tu clair ? Yé hors de question que Lupin meurt !

-L'enfant, alors ?

-L'enfant ? Thomas ? Ce n'est plus un enfant, et non ! Ni Lupin, ni Thomas ! Laissez ma famille tranquille !

-Le destin est déjà fixé.

-Je m'en sacre du destin !

-Il y a une chose que je puis faire…

-Quoi ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Je peux vous permettre d'assister au Sacrifice, et ainsi de rester avec la personne jusqu'au dernier moment. En échange, vous devrez prendre soins du survivant.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre marché à la con pour prendre soins de Thomas !

-Je prendrai cela pour un oui…

-QUOI ? Il est hors de question que je…

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Remus dormait toujours, collé contre son dos. Severus finit par se calmer et se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla. Il regarda pendant un moment Severus dormir, puis se leva. Il était l'heure…

En embuscade dans le salon, j'attendais que Remus sorte de sa chambre. La surprise en le voyant sortir de celle de Sev, et portant pour tout et pour tout un boxer… Il me vit et ses yeux reflétèrent de l'inquiétude.

-Tho…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que je l'assommai, et il tomba au sol. De peine et de misère, je le traînai dans la salle de bain.

-Désolé, Remus… Je… Je peux pas te laisser mourir… T'a été tellement malheureux dans ta vie… Moi… Moi, j'ai été heureux, grâce à vous deux… Prends soins de toi, et prends soins de Sev… Je vous aime… Tellement…

J'ai terminé les lignes de ce cahier. J'espère que vous allez tomber dessus, tous les deux. Dans quelques instants, je vais me lever et prendre l'épée. Je vais attendre de me retrouver dans la Plaine du Soleil, et je vais accomplit le Sacrifice. Si je le fais, c'est pour épargner à Remus cette souffrance, qu'il ne mérites pas après tout ce qu'il a déjà endurer. Je veux que vous sachiez que ces six dernières années ont été parmi les plus belles, et que je vous aime vraiment.

Thomas

Thomas se leva et prit l'épée, enveloppée dans un linge noir. Sur son dos, le tatouage, qui avait quitté Remus, se mit à briller. Sur l'épée, le symbole se mit à briller aussi, et Thomas disparu.

Severus se réveilla après avoir entendu un bruit. Il se retourna pour voir que le lit était vide.

-Lupin ! Merde !

En un coup de baguette, il fut habillé, et se précipita au salon. L'épée avait disparue.

-Eh, le vieux débris ! T'avais dis que je pourrais assister au Sacrifice ! Bien envoye ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et il disparut. Autour de lui, du brouillard. Au loin, des arbres. Loin devant lui, un hôtel. Et devant, une personne avec une longue épée.

-Lupin…

Plus il tentait de s'approcher de l'hôtel, plus il reculait vers la forêt, et plus l'hôtel s'éloignait. Severus finit par prendre appuie sur un arbre, et c'est là qu'enfin, il vit…

-THOMAS !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et lui sourit tristement.

-Sev… Prends soins de toi… Et prends soins de Remus… S'il te plait…

Thomas leva l'épée, et sous les yeux horrifiés de Severus, se la rentra dans le ventre. La douleur traversa son visage à une vitesse fulgurante. Une fumée s'éleva de lui, de son corps. Le sang s'échappait à flots de la blessure.

-Thooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

L'argent le brûlait, la douleur le sidérait. Alors que son tuteur se précipitait vers lui, Thomas s'écroula au sol. Severus arracha l'épée et la jeta au loin, puis sera Thomas dans ses bras. Il était livide, et même si l'épée avait été retirée, le feu brûlait encore dans son ventre.

-Thomas… Thomas…

-Sev… murmura le jeune lycanthrope, le regard perdu. Prends soins… Mus…

La vie quitta son regard. Severus le serra contre lui, le visage du jeune dans son cou, puis releva la tête.

-Vous avez gagner, vous êtes heureux ? Vous avez gagner ! Votre Sacrifice a été accomplis ! VOUS AVEZ GAGNER ! Sacrez-nous la paix avec votre chaos, avec vos signes apocalyptiques ! Fichez-nous la paix, pis renvoyez-nous dans notre monde !

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus se trouvait devant la grille de Poudlard, tenant toujours dans ses bras le corps de Thomas. Il se leva, tenant toujours Thomas, et traversa le parc de Poudlard en laissant une traînée de sang, puis les grandes portes, puis les corridors, vers les cachots qui menaient à leurs appartements. Il allait rentrer. Retrouver Lupin. Lupin vivant. Lupin, avec qui il avait coucher la nuit dernière. Lupin, qu'il n'aimait pas, mais qu'il n'était plus sur de détester… Il dit le mot de passe, et entra dans leurs appartements. Il déposa Thomas sur le divan(il s'en moquait que le sang tâche tout), et c'est alors qu'il entendit des coups sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha, incertain.

-…Lupin ?

-SEVERUS !

Il ouvrit la porte, et Remus lui tomba dessus, paniqué.

-Severus ! Il faut trouver Thomas ! Il faut… Il est…

Severus ne répondit pas, mais s'écarta pour que Remus puisse voir le corps de Thomas sur le divan.

-Thomas…

Remus éclata en sanglots, et le professeur de potion ne put que le serrer dans ses bras, sensible à sa peine, à sa perte… Non, à leur perte. La barrière qu'il avait érigé dans son cerveau éclata comme sous le coup d'une massue, et il glissa au sol, Remus toujours dans ses bras, pour éclater en sanglots à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que Dumbledore les trouva un peu plus tard.

Dans la soirée, ils étaient assis à la cuisine, sans parler, sans se regarder. Remus avait l'album que Thomas lui avait offert pour Noël.

-Il savait…

-Quoi ?

-Il avait déjà pris sa décision à Noël…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-L'album… Il nous en a donné chacun un… En disant « Pour que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne s'oublie jamais… ». Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie… Il avait déjà choisit…

Severus hésita, puis finit par hocher la tête.

-Oui… Sûrement… Il avait déjà tout planifier…

-Je m'en veux tellement…

-Et moi donc…

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, puis Remus se leva.

-Je… Je vais préparer mes choses…

-Préparer tes choses ?

-Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je reste ici… J'étais là pour Thomas…

Alors qu'il se tournait, une poigne de fer le retint par l'épaule.

-Reste.

-Mais…

-J'ai promis au vieux shnock de prendre soins du survivant… Et j'ai promis à Thomas de prendre soins de toi…

--

...je suis méchante, vous voulez tous me tuer... c'est ça ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Ils étaient dans le salon de la famille Singerl, en silence. Severus fixait sa tasse de café, le regard éteint. La tasse de café tremblait entre les mains du lycanthrope assis auprès de lui.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire ? Où est Thomas ? demanda la mère.

-Pourquoi Thomas n'est pas là ? demanda Bruno. Je voulais lui faire entendre à quel point je joue bien du violon maintenant !

Remus déposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table du salon. Severus posa une main sur son bras.

-Lupin…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le père en fronçant les sourcils et en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Remus releva la tête, et les parents comprirent aux larmes dans ses yeux qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Thomas… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Sabrina avec une main sur sa bouche. Il est à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Severus s'humecta les lèvres et dit d'un ton sans expression.

-Il est mort…

-Q…Quoi ? demanda Éric, le visage décomposé.

Remus éclata en sanglots. Éric se leva et souleva Remus en le tenant par le collet.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MON FILS ?

Il se retrouva aussitôt avec une baguette sous la gorge.

-Calmez-vous, Mr Singerl… siffla Severus, menaçant.

L'homme finit par lâcher Remus, qui tomba sur le divan comme un tas de chiffons.

-Lupin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Remus hocha doucement la tête. Lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants particulièrement stupide, Severus leur expliqua toute l'histoire. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis Bruno se leva brusquement pour monter à l'étage, et quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit une musique endiablée de violon.

-Nous…Nous vous l'avions confié ! s'écria Sabrina, hystérique. Vous deviez veiller sur lui !

-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, dit Severus calmement. Thomas avait tout planifier… Nous ne pouvions pas savoir…

-Et vous vous en foutez bien ! s'écria Éric. Dites-le donc que vous détestiez Thomas, que vous en aviez marres de lui, que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter !

-Nous ne détestions pas Thomas ! dit Severus d'une voix sourde. Nous l'aimions, et nous serions occupé de lui pendant encore des années ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que nous nous foutions de lui ! Nous avons passé 6 ans ensembles, presque 24 heure sur 24 ! Et vous ne pouvez pas dire que nous n'avons rien fait pour empêcher Thomas ! Lupin avait été assommé et enfermé ! Je reculais lorsque j'essayais d'avancer ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! MOI, J'Y ÉTAIS ! Moi, je l'ai vu se tuer avec l'épée en argent ! Moi, j'ai vu la fumée sortir de lui ! J'AI TOUT VU ET JE N'AI PAS LU L'ARRÊTER ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ? JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE !

Severus se leva, fit signe à Remus, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, Severus se tourna de profil.

-Nous vous communiquerons les dates de l'enterrement sous peu…

-Thomas sera enterré dans notre caveau familial, intervint Éric. Il aura un enterrement moldu.

-Thomas sera enterré là où nous l'avons choisit, et selon un enterrement sorcier, digne du service rendu à la communauté sorcière… et moldue.

-C'est notre fils, c'est à nous de choisir !

-Il y a 6 ans, vous nous avez nommé responsables de Thomas, et c'était toujours le cas à l'heure de sa mort… NOUS choisirons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour NOTRE PUPILLE, que cela vous plaise ou non…

Et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Severus s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant hurler. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Remus et le vit se débattre, s'étrangler avec ses draps en dormant.

-LUPIN !

Remus se redressa et regarda Severus pendant un moment, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus nerveusement.

-James…Lily…Peter…Sirius…Thomas… J'ai presque tout perdu… Combien de temps avant que je ne te perde aussi ? Est-ce que je vais devoir vivre à jamais en perdant les gens à qui je tiens ? Il aurait mieux valut que je meurs…

-Thomas a fait ça pour te sauver, Lupin. Tu dois respecter sa décision…

-A t'il respecter la mienne ?

Severus soupira.

-Lupin… T'es en vie… Profites-en… Et si tu pourrais dormir la nuit, ce serait bien aussi…

-J'ai rêver de Thomas…

Severus s'arrêta sur le bord de la porte alors qu'il allait sortir.

-Et…Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Il me souriait, et… Il me disait d'aller voir Dumbledore, que tout n'était pas terminé…

-Pas terminé ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus… Qu'il nous aimait, et veillait sur nous…

-Essaie de dormir, Lupin… On ira voir Dumbledore demain…

* * *

-Une…école pour loup-garous ? demanda Remus, abasourdis.

-Oui, et j'ai donné votre candidature au poste de directeur, Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Étant donné que vous êtes un loup-garou, et de plus, le tuteur de Thomas, dont l'école portera le nom…

-Je… Monsieur le directeur…

-Ils ont accepter, Remus…

-Quoi ?

-Ils vous attendent demain pour commencer les travaux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le projet à été proposé par vous, alors…

-Je n'ai jamais proposé cela !

-Disons que je vous ai aidé, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Vous serez le fondateur de l'école.

-Je… C'est trop, monsieur… Je serai incapable de…

-Vous serez à la hauteur, Remus.

-Je ne pourrai pas tout seul…

-Non, bien sur… Vous aurez différents professeur, différentes infirmières avec vous.

-Non, je… Moi, directeur ? J'en serai incapable…

-C'est pourquoi vous ne serez pas le seul… Deux personnes étaient dépositaires du projets et candidats aux postes de directeurs.

-Me voilà rassuré.

-Dans trois semaines, vous serez en mesure d'emménager dans votre école tous les deux.

-…Nous ? Notre école ?Tous les deux ?

-Oui, Severus et vous.

-QUOI ?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Allons, Remus, ne faites pas cet air surpris, vous deviez vous en douter… Severus sera le deuxième directeur/fondateur de cette école.

-Il est au courrant ?

-Eum… Pas encore…

-Bonne chance, monsieur le directeur…

* * *

-R…Répétez ça ?

-Vous serez directeur/fondateur avec Remus d'une école pour loup-garous…

-Bien… Je croyais avoir mal entendu… QUOI ? JE REFUSE DE DIRIGER UNE ÉCOLE AVEC LUPIN ! ON NE M'AS PAS CONSULTÉ AVANT ! NOUS NOUS VOUHONS UNE HAINE VISCÉRALE QUE RIEN NE POURRA CHANGER !

-Tiens… fit Dumbledore pensivement. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu…

pour ceux que cela intéresse, il reste l'épilogue, et un bonus !


	12. Épilogue

Épilogue

Le sacrifice de Thomas n'a pas été vains. Dans le monde, à présent, se trouvent différents collèges pour les différents élèves ayant des maladies. Severus et moi dirigeons celui des loup-garous, l'école Thomas Singerl, et si cela n'est pas facile tous les jours, nous pensons que cela est important de faire notre part dans la société. De nouvelles lois ont été votés. Les loup-garous, les vampires et autres « hybrides » comme certains se plaisent encore a nous appeler, ne sont maintenant plus considérés comme des nuisances qu'il faut a tout prit éliminer. Des collèges ont été mit sur pieds pour les jeunes, et les diplômés peuvent maintenant travailler.

Je pense à tous les jours à Thomas, et à cette vie que fut la nôtre lorsqu'il était là. Severus n'est pas très expressif, mais je sais qu'il y pense aussi. Parfois, son regard se couvre d'un voile de tristesse. Malgré que ce fut dure au début, il s'était quand même attaché à Thomas, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais… Même s'il n'avouera jamais que, finalement, c'était amusant ces quelques années passées tous les trois. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, qu'il ne l'avouera plus…

Je n'ai pas oublié les Maraudeurs, bien sur. Jamais je ne pourrai oublié la douleur à l'annonce de la mort de James, Lily et Peter et à la trahison de Sirius. Jamais je ne pourrai oublié le bonheur de savoir Sirius innocent, et la haine envers Peter de nous avoir tous trahis de cette manière. Sirius a tant souffert, lui aussi…Et il s'est mit en danger, en essayant de venir me voir à l'école pour tout m'expliquer… Et je ne pourrai jamais oublier la douleur d'avoir re-perdu Sirius derrière un stupide voile. Si j'avais été la… Si j'avais pu l'en empêcher… J'étais en train de rire avec mes petits élèves… Lorsque Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer la nouvelle… Oh Merlin… Cependant, si je n'ai pas oublié les Maraudeurs et que personne ne pourra jamais les remplacer, je suis quand même heureux que Severus soit là. Il n'est pas très souriant, il n'est pas très démonstratif, et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui lâcherait des Bombabousses sur les élèves en retard(Je sais, j'ai des manière peu orthodoxes d'enseigner…) , mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Il ne saute pas de joie de devoir s'occuper de moi les lendemains de pleine lune, mais il le fait sans chialer, ce qui est déjà un exploit selon moi. Sa promesse envers Thomas doit y être pour beaucoup…

Les pleines lunes sont de plus en plus douloureuses et me laissent de plus en plus faible. Rares sont les loup-garous qui vivent jusqu'à un âge aussi avancé. Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques mois, voire, quelques semaines. 62 ans, déjà… Mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre… Ma vie a été assez remplie, et si elle ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'aurais voulu, elle fut quand même belle. J'ai eu la chance de voir les choses changées, devenir meilleures.

L'école fonctionne bien, et si les professeurs avaient un peu peur de venir enseigné a des élèves tous atteint de lycanthropie, ils sont à l'aise maintenant, et c'est presque avec plaisir qu'ils dorlotent nos protégés, les lendemain de pleines lunes. Je sais que l'école continuera de fonctionner même après ma mort, mais je ne crois pas que Severus continueras seul. De toute façon, il a bien besoin de vacances. Et si enseigner lui manque tellement, je suis certain qu'il restera toujours une place à Poudlard pour lui. Même si Dumbledore n'y est plus(sa mort nous a tous bouleversé, et Lucius Malfoy regrettera son geste le jour où il tombera sur un membre de l'Ordre), je suis certain que Minerva l'y acceptera. Il pourra continuer a traumatisé les élèves et enlever des retenues à Gryffondor, comme cela semble être son grand plaisir.

Je suis heureux de ma vie, mais heureux qu'elle se termine aussi. Je peux maintenant enfin aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Thomas, en espérant que Severus prendra son temps(mais pas trop, quand même) à venir nous rejoindre afin que la petite famille soit réunie, même s'il déteste toujours cette appellation, après toutes ces années.

J'ignore qui lira ce message. J'ignore si la personne comprendra le sens de toute cette histoire. Je l'espère. Je ne suis même pas sur que tout cela soit clair… Je suis un vieux loup épuisé qui ne sait plus trop ce qu'il raconte.

En espérant que tout le monde se porte bien.

Remus Lupin.

---

Lupin est mort il y a trois jours. Putain. Fais chier. C'est comme ça qu'il me remercie de mes bons soins, en me laissant tout seul ? Oh et puis, je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude. Je suis insociable et fier de l'être. Putain que c'est silencieux. C'est vrai que Lupin est plus là pour mettre ces vieux cd de chansons plates. J'aurai enfin la paix pour lire tranquille. …Putain, je suis pas capable de me concentrer. Ça fait plus de trente ans que je me coltine ses chansons idiotes, j'ai appris à me concentré malgré, et maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus là, je suis incapable de me concentré. Je suis pas sortit des appartements depuis trois jours. Les autres professeurs se demandent si je ne suis pas souffrant. Imbéciles. Je suis en deuil d'une vie abominable ou je devais jouer les nounous pour un loup-garou imbécile qui avait rendu ma jeunesse épouvantable. J'ai toujours pas vidé la chambre de Lupin. Je suis pas capable de mettre un pied là. J'ai essayé, pourtant. Et j'ai eu l'impression que Lupin était caché et allait me sauter dessus. Ridicule. J'ai pourtant vu les gens des services funèbres l'emmener. Enfin… Son corps. On l'a enterré près de Thomas. Les autres professeurs veulent que je continue a enseigner. Hors de question. Je veux plus jamais voir un loup-garou de ma vie. J'ai eu assez de m'occuper de Lupin et du louveteau. Je veux plus jamais enseigné de ma vie. J'en ai marre. Marre de tous ces sourires, de ces gosses heureux de la vie, heureux d'avoir une chance d'être en vie. Heureux d'être là, tout simplement. Je me demande si le poste de professeur de potion a été attribué pour l'année prochaine à Poudlard… Mes cachots me manquent. Mes chaudrons me manquent. Quand je pense que Lupin m'en a sorti pour une stupide école pour loup-garous ! C'est qu'ils sont heureux pareil, nos louveteaux. Ils n'ont plus peur maintenant. Ils se sentent accepter par les gens même s'ils savent leurs états. Ils rient, ils s'amusent. Ils sont vivants… Je sais que c'est ce que Lupin a toujours souhaité. Laisse moi tranquille, Lupin, je veux plus penser à toi. Ça sert à rien, t'es parti. Tu reviendra jamais, et bon débaras.

…Crétin. T'aurais pas pu attendre un jour de plus. J'allais finir ma nouvelle potion. Celle qui allait t'empêcher de ressentir la douleur pendant tes transformations. Avec ça, tu aurais vécut comme tout le monde, t'aurais plus été épuisé et courbaturé de partout. Idiot de Lupin. T'aurais vécut encore des années.

Thomas… Remus… Attendez-moi encore quelques années.

Severus Snape

---

Vous en pensez quoi ? Il ne reste que le bonus, si cela peut vous rassurer, vous n'aurez plus à supporter cette histoire très longtemps


	13. Bonus

**Malédiction**

_BONUS_

**Témoignages :**

**Théo X**, élève de 16 ans de l'école Thomas Singerl 

Les directeurs ? Des types vraiment bien. On a tous été attristé de la mort du Pr Lupin. Surtout le Pr Snape. Ça a été tellement… surprenant. La veille encore, il donnait son cours comme à l'accoutumé, il riait avec nous, et le lendemain matin, le Pr Snape le trouve mort dans son lit… Il n'avait que 60 ans ! Sa lycanthropie devait vraiment le faire souffrir, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Le Pr Snape nous avais dis un jour qu'en vieillissant, les transformations seraient de plus en plus pire. On a pas voulu le croire, le Pr Lupin avait l'air tellement en forme… Après sa mort, on savait que le Pr Snape allait partir. C'était inévitable. Ils étaient tellement proche… J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient ennemis, à l'école, dans leur jeunesse. Si je peux m'entendre aussi bien avec mes ennemis en vieillissant ! Au début, on a eu peur. Pendant trois jours, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. On pensait qu'il allait faire des conneries… L'infirmière en chef a voulu lui confisquer sa baguette. Quand il est finalement sorti… Il a donné sa démission. On s'y attendait, remarquez… Il est retourné enseigner à Poudlard pendant quelques années, puis il s'est retiré à la campagne, dans une petite maison. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai entendu… Ça a été dure, pour nous ! Perdre nos deux directeurs en moins d'une semaine… C'est plus pareil, maintenant. C'était eux qui l'avait fondé, cette école, quand même… Parfois, quand on marche dans les corridors, on a l'impression qu'on va les croiser dans un corridor, le Pr Lupin en parlant avec énergie et le Pr Snape l'écoutant attentivement et hochant la tête parfois. Ou encore qu'on va trouver des farces et attrapes cachées quelques part dans l'école, comme le Pr Lupin faisait parfois. Je me souviens, il faisait tellement de bêtises parfois que le Pr Snape le mettait en retenue. Oui ! Un directeur mettant un autre directeur en retenue… Le Pr Lupin avait du laver à la main les grandes tables de la Cafétéria tout seul. Il l'a fait en chantonnant, le sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme-là, on ne l'a jamais vu de mauvaise humeur. Sérieux, oui, mais en colère, jamais. C'était une vraie perle. Ils nous manquent pas mal, tous les deux.

**Augustus Y**, professeur de Métamorphose et nouveau directeur de l'école Singerl 

Quand j'ai été engagé, c'était il y a 20 ans, soit 4 ans après l'ouverture de cette école. Je me suis présenté à mon entrevue avec quelques appréhensions. Enseigner à des loup-garous… Je savais que l'un des deux directeurs en était un. Lequel, mystère… Je me suis complètement leurrer. Lupin avait l'air tellement faible, tellement fragile, tellement doux et délicat, il ne pouvait pas tenir en lui la force du loup-garou. Snape lui, avait une certaine brusquerie, un air sauvage et arrogant, sur de lui. J'aurais mit ma main au feu que Snape était le loup-garou, et je me serait brûler… Néanmoins, c'était deux hommes d'une intelligence remarquable, et très sympathiques lorsqu'on les connaissait. Ils m'ont rassurés au sujet de leurs élèves, et lorsque j'ai finalement eu le poste… Merlin, j'ai découvert des enfants attachants, tellement malheureux de leur situation. Dans cette école, ils ont appris a ne plus avoir peur d'eux. Lorsque nos diplômés quittent l'école, c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'on les voit partir. Ils sont confiants, ils sont intelligents, ils sont beaux. Ils ont la force, et ils savent comment l'utilisé. C'est ce que Lupin souhaitait. A force de travailler avec eux, j'en ai beaucoup appris, et un jour, Lupin nous a raconter son enfance. C'était pendant une réunion du personnel enseignant. Ils voulait nous faire comprendre la différence entre avant et maintenant. Même si ça faisait 50 ans de ça… Nous sommes tous sortis enragés. Avoir eu ses parents devant nous, nous les aurions assassinés. On ne pouvait dire le contraire, nos petits élèves étaient au paradis dans cette école, comparé à l'enfer dans lequel Lupin avait grandit. Et on appelle ça une famille… Ce que je me souviens à propos des deux directeurs ? Ils étaient très liés… Bien souvent, de la manière dont ils regardaient, on savait qu'ils se comprenait sans avoir seulement besoin de parler. Mais bon, si on sait qu'ils se connaissent depuis 50 ans… Difficile de croire par contre qu'ils avaient passé des années à se détester ! Parfois, Lupin faisait des blagues, et Snape le chicanait. C'était toujours drôle. Lupin était parfois franchement immature, un vrai gamin. Quand on le regardait dans les yeux, a moins que ce ne soit quelques jours après la pleine lune, on voyait tant de vie, tant de malice dans son regard que l'on doutait qu'il soit si âgé ! Oui, vraiment, les directeurs étaient très aimés…

**Norma Z**, infirmière en chef à l'école Thomas Singerl

J'ai été la première infirmière a rejoindre les directeurs, il y a 24 ans. A l'époque, nous n'avions que 10 élèves. Les gens avaient encore peur des loup-garous, alors savoir qu'il y en avait une école pleine… Les premières années, ce n'était pas évident. Bien sur, je savais qui était Thomas Singerl, et pourquoi Mr Lupin et Snape étaient les directeurs. Severus n'a jamais parlé de Thomas. Remus, par contre… Ça paraissait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. De la manière dont il en parlait, on aurait dit qu'il parlait de son propre fils. Je crois que dans un sens… Ils le considéraient vraiment comme leur enfant. Lorsque je rentrais dans leurs bureaux, pour leur donner mon compte rendu de l'état des élèves, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Sur leur bureau se trouvait le même cadre, avec une photo représentant trois personnes. Bien que je sois la première infirmière à être arrivé, je n'ai jamais soigné Remus un lendemain de pleine lune. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Les professeurs et les infirmières s'occupaient des élèves, et Severus s'occupait de Remus. Aujourd'hui, comme il y a 200 élèves environ, nous sommes 20 infirmières pour les soigner. Les soirs de pleine lune, nous les emmenons dans des cabines fermées, chacun à la sienne. Nous barrons toutes les portes. C'est là qu'ils se transforment. Elles ont été crées exprès pour eux, et ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. De toute façon, avec la potion Tue-Loup, ils sont inoffensifs, mais on ne prends pas de chance… La Tue-Loup, ainsi que toutes les potions de soins, c'était Severus qui nous les préparait. Il en faisait des quantités industrielles. Une semaine avant la pleine lune, personne ne pouvait le déranger le soir, il préparait les potions. Deux jours après la pleine lune, il s'occupait exclusivement de Remus. Une vieille promesse, je crois… Lorsque je lui en ai parlé, il a fait un vague geste de la main en répondant « J'ai promis à un ange et à un vieux débris ». Lorsque nous faisions une sortie avec les élèves, nos deux directeurs s'amusaient à dire qu'ils sortaient « leur meute ». Les élèves n'ont jamais été insultés. Et moi, je me suis habitué à les entendre les appeler ainsi. Ce n'était pas méchant, remarquez bien… Ils aimaient sincèrement les élèves. Et les élèves leur rendait bien ! La mort de Remus nous a tous prit de court. Je l'avais examiné, quelques jours avant, le bilan mensuel… Il me semblait bien. Et là, un matin, on voit Severus arrivé, l'air paniqué, à nous dire que Remus n'allait pas bien… Je me suis précipité dans la chambre du directeur. Il était déjà mort, je n'ai pu que contacté le décès. Je crois que Severus le savait déjà avant de venir nous chercher, mais qu'il ne voulait pas y croire… Ça l'a fortement secoué. Il est resté trois jours enfermé. On a réellement cru qu'il allait se suicider. Lorsque j'ai voulu lui confisquer sa baguette et tout autre objet dangereux, il m'a regarder d'une telle manière… Un iceberg ne m'aurait pas plus gellée. Ne jamais essayé de le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Conseil d'ami, afin que votre santé mentale y survive. Lorsque je suis revenue deux heures plus tard, il dormait. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une potion de sommeil à moitié vide, et deux baguettes. La sienne, et celle de Remus. Je crois qu'il l'a toujours… Lorsqu'il est sorti pour nous donner sa démission, il m'a tendu une fiole. Il m'a expliqué calmement qu'il travaillait depuis 3 ans à un cadeau pour Remus; une potion qui, prise avant la pleine lune, empêchait le loup-garou de souffrir pendant sa transformation. Il l'avait finit le matin, avait été prévenir Remus, et l'avait trouver mort… Il m'a dit que je trouverais la liste d'ingrédients et la procédure dans mon bureau. Qu'avec la potion Tue-loup et la potion Anti-douleur, les élèves seraient conscients et qu'ils ne souffriraient plus. Ils n'auraient qu'une apparence étrange une fois par moi, la nuit… Puis, il est parti. Le nouveau professeur de potion n'a pas son niveau, mais il est capable de préparer les deux potions. Demander à n'importe quel élève ce qu'il pense de Remus et Severus… Ces deux hommes étaient très aimés, ici. Pour certains élèves, ils sont des anges. Et pour tous, ils sont leurs sauveurs…

**Para-San**, écrivaine de cette fanfiction 

Remus et Severus ? Bien sur que j'adore écrire sur eux… Sinon je n'en serais pas à34 fics Rem/Sev !(Si, si, je viens de calculer)J'ai aimer les faire se disputer, se chamailler. C'est toujours intéressant, mais encore plus vers la fin, là ou Severus sait très bien qu'il tient à eux, mais ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux-même le sache. Chaque insulte, chaque remarque qu'il fait à Remus, on sent qu'il ne veut pas les dire, qu'il s'y sent obligé… ou alors que c'est un automatisme. Pourquoi avoir fait mourir tout le monde ? Parce que la mort est la fin logique d'une vie. Et aussi… C'est ainsi que l'histoire c'est présenté à moi. L'auteur Patrick Senécal, auteur de Sur le seuil, _Aliss_, **Oniria**, les Sept jour du Talion, _5150 rue des Ormes_ et de** Le Passager**, est venu nous visiter et s'est adressé à nous de la manière suivante : « Les personnages, les idées, je ne les invente pas. Elles arrivent dans ma tête à l'improviste, comme de la visite, elles se parlent entre elles, font des liens, et lorsque j'ai la tête pleine de visite, j'écris. Et ça donne un roman. Je dois écrire. Je ne peux pas garder tout cela en dedans de moi, je deviendrais fou… » . Lorsqu'il a dit cela, j'ai parfaitement compris. Alors voilà la manière dont les personnages se sont présentés à moi. Remarquer que ce n'est qu'une ébauche du personnage…

Thomas : Salut ! Je suis un gars de 17 ans comme les autres, je suis Moldu. Un jour, je me suis fais mordre par un loup-garou, et suite à cette morsure, mes parents m'ont confié à deux sorciers, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape. Je suis devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phenix, parce que je suis super doué avec les langues, dommage que ce ne soit pas avec celle des filles… Lorsque la Malédiction est arrivée, j'ai décider de me sacrifier, pour sauver Remus, que j'adore, ainsi que tous les loup-garous de ce monde.

Remus : Bonjour. Je suis un vieux loup de mer fatigué par trop de tempête qui cherche un endroit où se reposer un peu. S'il m'arrive parfois de franchement m'énerver, je suis un être habituellement calme et pacifique, le nez trop souvent dans mes livres. Autrefois joueur de tours avec mes meilleurs amis, aujourd'hui morts ou enfermés, j'ai traverser une dépression. C'est Dumbledore qui m'en a sortit, et pour palier à ma solitude, il m'a mit en équipe avec Severus Snape, l'ancien ennemi des Maraudeurs. Cela m'a permit de découvrir que nous avions passé complètement à coté de sa personnalité réelle. Lors du sacrifice, je vais vouloir sauver ma race, mais Thomas auras été plus vite que moi… Je fonderai une école de loup-garou avec Severus, où je perdrai la vie, des années plus tard.

Severus : Ce n'est pas de bon cœur que je suis dans cette histoire… Je voulais pas venir à ce stupide party dans la fête de cette folle ! « Viens, ça va être amusant ! » que Lupin m'a dit… Foutu Lupin ! Je le hais, vous savez. En fait, je hais tout le monde. Vous y compris. Et je n'ai pas besoin que les gens m'apprécient, ou me fassent confiance. Même que j'aime que l'on me craigne. J'aime paraître imposant, mystérieux… Et je vous interdit de rire! Je n'aime pas la compagnie des gens. Trop de risques. Trop de risque de m'habituer à leur présence et à m'ennuyer le jour où, bien évidemment, ils me laisseront tomber… Je préfère être seul. Ainsi, je suis sur de ne pas me décevoir. Ou si oui, de l'avoir mériter. A la fin de cette stupide histoire, je me ramasse tout seul, après m'être attaché à Thomas, le perso principal. Quel idée ! Un louveteau. Un sacré louveteau… Et bien sur, après avoir supporter Lupin. Foutu Lupin. Le pire, c'est qu'il va m'abandonner ! Sans dire merci, sans dire au revoir ! Une école pour loup-garou, tout seul ? Non merci… Chow, moi je retourne à Poudlard !

Voilà lolll, c'est plus où moins ainsi qu'ils se sont présentés à moi… J'ai adorer écrire cette histoire, et si certains passages furent plus dire à écrire, d'autres coulaient tout seul. Si je suis triste de l'avoir finis ? Bien sur… Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose des questions auxquelles je connais les réponses ? Ah oui… L'entrevue… J'avais oublier… Qui a eu l'idée de m'interviewer ? Ah oui… C'est moi… Quoi ? Vous comprenez pourquoi Sev est aussi grognon dans ma fic ? EHHHHHHH ! Ça va faire, là ! Je veux bien qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, mais de m'insulter, wow !


End file.
